


Tested

by Siri_Kenobi12



Series: Sion's Offering [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dooku, BAMF Mace Windu, BAMF Qui-Gon, Captured, Dooku Being an Asshole (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Freezing, Gen, He has his moments, Human Experimentation, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi Appreciation (Star Wars), Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Jedi padawan, Kidnapping, Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mystery, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Protective Dooku (Star Wars), Protective Mace Windu, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Protective Tahl, Protective Vokara Che, Qui-Gon Jinn Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Good Jedi Master, Revenge, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series References, The Force, Torture, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, chained, everyone loves kenobi, evil scientist, lineage feels, protective jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12
Summary: “Master?!” Obi-Wan replied, his voice laced with a mixture of hope and fear “Master, where are we?”Qui-Gon watched Mace for a moment before turning his attention back to the boy on the other end of the comlink. “I don’t know Padawan, but I will find you.”“...find me?” his voice sounded younger than it should’ve and he let out a small whimper.There is an unspoken rule throughout the galaxy - if you go after a Jedi Padawan you better make sure the Master isn’t breathing. Unfortunately, not everyone follows that particular rule.
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn & Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars), Tahl & Mace Windu
Series: Sion's Offering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138772
Comments: 115
Kudos: 383





	1. A Master’s Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is a short story I wrote for my Halloween piece “Scary Mission Stories to Tell in the Dark” but that one tells Obi’s side of the story so I decided that I wanted to write it from Qui-Gon’s POV. You don't need to read the other story to understand this one, just if you wanted to read this from Obi's POV...Ob-Wan is 15 in this.
> 
> This is also my first story that doesn't have Siri Tachi in it *gasp* - enjoy!!

“Our Padawans have been on their survival retreat for less than a week and already your apartment is a complete disaster.” Tahl gently chided him as they entered his quarters. 

He looked disbelieving into her sightless eyes. “And how exactly would you know that?” 

“Because I know you my dear friend, and don’t pretend that Obi-Wan isn’t the one who cleans up after you.” She smiled as she took a seat on his well worn sofa. “Besides Qui, you really should at least open a window to do something for the smell.” 

“Ha ha,” Qui-Gon Jinn rolled his eyes. “Remind me again why I invited you over.” 

“I honestly have no idea why we agreed to come here instead of my place.” Tahl sat back and crossed her long legs. “Frankly my love you really are a lost cause without Obi-Wan around aren’t you?” 

The long haired Jedi Master began opening windows and lighting incense stopped and contemplated her words. “There is some truth to that Tahl, he does keep me busy.” 

“Keeps you in line more like it.” Tahl smiled, draping her arm across the back of his couch. ”He’s good for you.”

“He certainly has his moments,” Qui-Gon found himself in Obi-Wan’s room to open the window, but instead glanced around the room fondly. 

“…’has his moments’, come on Qui.” Tahl tisked. “You know he can’t hear you praising him right now, he’s not going to turn dark if you happen to let it slip that he’s been a blessing in your life.” 

“Wouldn’t want to spoil the lad by getting into the habit.” He teased.

His eyes narrowed as he noticed a small communicator sitting in the center of Obi-Wan’s prestinly made bed. The Jedi Master picked it up and looked at it in curiosity, it wasn’t temple issued which made him wonder why his fifteen year old Apprentice would have it. 

“Yes, Force forbid.” The Noorian rolled her sightless eyes. “You know it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the galaxy to attempt to spoil that boy.”

Qui-Gon didn’t respond as he emerged from the Padawan’s room, his attention focused on the nondescript comlink in his large hands. 

“You could feed him more at the very least,” Tahl spoke in her most maternal voice. “Put some meat on those bones.” 

“Now you just sound like Dex,” Qui-Gon finally answered, though his tone was still distracted. 

Tahl turned towards his voice, sensing his unease through the Force. “Qui, what is it?” 

“It’s a comlink.” He eyed it suspiciously and moved towards the couch. “I found it on Obi-Wan’s bed.” 

“Well, he is a teenager Jinn,” the Noorian smiled, hoping it would put his unrest at ease. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

“Except it’s not a temple com,” he continued to inspect it. “And the hologram feature has been disabled.” 

“Maybe someone on one of your missions gave it to him.” Tahl tried to be helpful. “From what Bant says our Obi is a bit of a flirt.” 

Qui-Gon let out a snort of agreement at her comment. “Gods, you have no idea Tahl, and I fear it’s only going to get worse as he gets older.” 

“You’re going to be beating them off with a stick once he grows into those dimples Qui,” Tahl teased. 

He huffed at her quip, knowing she wasn’t entirely wrong but was saved from getting more in depth with speculations about his Padawan’s future exploits and suitors when the door chime rang. Qui-Gon rose to his feet with a grumble, stretching his long torso and tossing the comlink on the caff table. 

“That’ll be our dear Councillor Windu.” He said as he headed for the door. 

It wasn’t often that the three old crechemates were able to spend time together so they were all very happy to be able to enjoy the evening not as Jedi, but as friends. Qui-Gon opened the door and smiled at the very exhausted Korun Master standing on the other side. 

“Truce?” Mace asked before anything else could be said. 

Qui-Gon sighed, the last he had seen his childhood friend it had been during a heated Council session. Once again the famous Jedi Maverick had refused to back down from what he perceived to be an overstep by the Jedi Council. He had been ordered to meditate on their decision and it had not gone over very well. 

“Truce,” Qui-Gon nodded and motioned for Mace to enter. 

Mace Windu offered a relieved smile and crossed the threshold, he turned to his friend again only this time holding out a bottle of Spotchka. Qui-Gon eyed the glowing blue alcohol and then raised an eyebrow towards Mace. 

“Depa had a mission on Sorgan, she brought back a few bottles.” Mace shrugged. 

“Mace darling, come sit with me!” Tahl called out, extending her slender hand to the newcomer. 

The two men chuckled and Mace gently took her hand in his, placing a soft and friendly kiss to the back of it before sitting on the couch next to her. 

“A pleasure as always to see you my friend,” he smiled at Tahl. “You make his company bearable.” 

Qui-Gon snorted. “Remind me again why I remain friends with the two of you.” 

“Because you’d get nothing done otherwise without having us as allies on the Council and in the Archives my dear.” Tahl called out, brushing her hand against his as he walked past the back of the couch towards the kitchen. 

“With allies like the two of you I might as well have just kept in contact with Master Dooku.” Qui-Gon joked, reaching into the cupboards for three glasses. 

“Oh you love us.” Tahl called out to him. 

“He misses you by the way,” Mace said after a moment. “I heard him talking to Yoda about it.” He allowed himself to sink into the comfort of the couch cushions. “Is it true he hasn’t met Obi-Wan yet?” 

Qui-Gon placed the bottle down on the counter a little harder than he intended, he glanced up at his worried friends. “Let’s not talk about him tonight, I’d rather not spoil the mood.” 

“Qui,” 

“Tahl, please.” Qui-Gon returned to the living room with the three glasses, handing one to each of his friends. 

“I wouldn’t be much of a Council Member if I didn’t remind you not to dwell on your anger Qui-Gon.” Mace said calmly. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not here tonight as a Council Member then isn’t it?” Qui-Gon shot back, taking a drink from his glass. 

Mace thought for a moment and nodded. “You’re right, kriff him!” 

“Kriff him!” Tahl and Qui-Gon said in unison and the three friends toasted. 

“Hello?” A young and familiar voice called out, interrupting their conversation.

It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room, the Force seemed to shiver. The three friends all looked at one another in a mixture of confusion and great concern. 

“Was that,” Tahl asked, sitting up on the edge of the couch.

“Where did that come from?” Mace also sat up, placing his glass on the table. 

Qui-Gon then felt a sense of dread rise up, but he realized it wasn’t his own but he felt it along the training bond he shared with his apprentice. He knelt down on the floor beside the couch and grabbed the discarded comlink. 

“Hello!” The young voice called again, this time more frantic.

“Obi-Wan, Padawan?” Qui-Gon spoke into the comlink as quickly as he could.

“Master?!” Obi-Wan replied, his voice laced with a mixture of hope and fear “Master, where are we?” 

Qui-Gon looked up at his friends, Mace immediately jumped onto his Council comlink to try and reach the Masters incharge of the Padawan retreat. 

“Knight Ti, do you have eyes on Obi-Wan Kenobi?” Mace moved towards the bedroom to get a better signal.

Qui-Gon watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to the boy on the other end of the comlink. “I don’t know Padawan, but I will find you.” 

“...find me?” his voice sounded younger than it should’ve and he let out a small whimper.

“Padawan, I cannot see you, describe your surroundings.” The sound made Qui-Gon’s heart clench. “Stay focused, there must be a way out, or some clue as to where you are so I can come get you.” 

“I’m trapped in a small, square room with white tiles from floor to ceiling.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath and began to describe his surroundings, causing the Master to feel pride in the boy’s courage. “I um...I don’t see any windows or doors.”

Qui-Gon felt Thal’s hand gripping his forearm, offering her support. He then heard the sound of hydraulics and what sounded like metal chains clinking against stone coming through the comlink. 

“There’s some kind of collar and chains on my neck.” Obi-Wan’s voice shivered. “I can’t move Master, it feels like there are needles in my back.” 

Mace returned to the room, his face was the familiar Council look most younglings were scared of, but Qui-Gon knew it was his determined face, one he adopted when he wasn’t pleased or was in full protective mode. He looked at Qui-Gon and shook his head.

“Knight Ti said that Obi-Wan’s tent is empty.” Mace solemnly stated. “There is no sign of a struggle, he’s just... gone.” 

“What about the other Padawans?” Tahl asked, concern for her own apprentice evident in her voice. 

“They’re doing a roll call now.” Mace said, but so far it looks to just be Obi-Wan.” 

“Master, I...I’m scared.” The young apprentice admitted, causing the three Masters to return their attention to the small comlink.

In the back of his mind Qui-Gon knew he should use this as a teaching moment, reminding Obi-Wan to release his anxieties, or to remind him that fear is the path to the dark side. But, he knew such a lesson would make him a hypocrite in that moment.

“Me too Padawan,” Qui-Gon admitted. “But, I need you to be brave. Be the boy I saw on Bandomeer, have courage, young one...I will find you.” 

Tahl jumped to her feet, unable to stay still any longer. “I’ll fetch my datapad, maybe I can trace the source of the transmission.” 

“Hurry Tahl, please.” Qui-Gon’s eyes were pleading. 

The Noorian bent down and placed a kiss to the top of Qui-Gon’s head and raced out of the room. Mace was busy reaching out to other Council Members which left Qui-Gon alone with his kidnapped Padawan’s voice. After several agonizing silent moments Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan let out a hiss and felt a stabbing pain across their bond.

“What is happening, Obi-Wan?!” Qui-Gon’s voice was nearly urgent. 

“Master, it hurts.” The boy cried out in response.

The Master closed his eyes, attempting to send comfort through their bond, knowing it was doing very little good. It was then that he got an idea, it was a slim chance but he could try and pinpoint his Padawan’s whereabouts through their bond.

“I’m sorry it hurts Padawan,” Qui-Gon tried to regain control of his voice. “Tell me what is happening, stay awake. I’m trying to track you through our bond, but I can sense you are very far away. I need you to stay conscious, do you understand Obi-Wan?”

A soft groan. “Yes Master,”

“Good boy, that’s my good boy.” The older man’s voice cracked. “Now, tell me what hurts.” 

“My back, there are needles and tubes in my back and it hurts really bad.” The Master could tell that he was trying to keep the pain out of his voice. “I can’t move my arms very well, and I feel nauseated and sluggish.” 

“Probably whatever they drugged you with to kidnap you,” Qui-Gon explained. “That should pass in time.” 

“Master, I can’t feel my toes.” The boy whined. “I can’t feel my legs at all...what if it’s...” 

Qui-Gon couldn’t stop the sharp inhale from emitting from his lungs, flashes of Obi-Wan’s career being slowed or halted by paralyzation sent a chill down his spine. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside, they didn’t matter now. 

“It’s okay, don’t immediately think the worst, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now,” he was reminding himself as much as his apprentice.

“Yes Master,” the reply was less certain.

“Remember your training Obi-Wan, tell me about your surroundings again, maybe you missed something.” Qui-Gon knew he had to keep the boy awake in order to try tracking him.

As Obi-Wan went to work looking for possible exits or defining elements to the dungeon he was being held in, Qui-Gon looked up as Mace reentered the room. The Korun Master sat down slowly on the edge of the couch and looked towards the horrified Master in sympathy. 

“There have been no demands made, no ransom requested.” He quietly explained. “And since Obi-Wan was the only one taken it looks to be a personal attack.” 

Qui-Gon nodded, he had figured as much. “But on who, me or Obi-Wan?” 

“Does it matter?” Mace sighed. 

“There’s nothing Master…” Obi-Wan’s voice interrupted them, the exhaustion in his voice was evident. 

“They had to get you in there somehow, look again Padawan.” Qui-Gon urged. “Use the Force.” 

As Qui-Gon went to turn back to Mace to try and figure out a rescue strategy he was startled as Obi-Wan let out a scream of pain and his breathing became erratic with fear.

“Breath Obi-Wan, breath through the pain.” Qui-Gon tried to sooth his tortured apprentice, but was struggling to maintain his own level of calm. “Tell me what is happening.” 

“It hurts Master…” the boy said between breaths.

Both Mace and Qui-Gon gritted their teeth, the Force was wailing at them now and Qui-Gon nearly doubled over in pain at what he was feeling through the training bond. 

“What hurts?” Qui-Gon begged, he needed to know every excruciating detail. “I have to know how I can help you.” 

“It hurts to use the Force,” Obi-Wan exclaimed,his voice cracking.

“I know it hurts young one,” a new voice rang through the comlink, causing the hair on the back of Qui-Gon’s neck to stand up. “But you mustn’t shy away from using it.”

“Who is that?” Mace asked, and Qui-Gon shook his head. 

“What...what do you want from me?” Obi-Wan’s voice squeaked, reminding everyone he was still so very young and in the midst of puberty. 

“Oh my young Jedi, we need you to do exactly what you are currently doing.” The feminine voice spoke again through the internal com system. “Just keep using that Force of yours.” 

“It can’t be,” Qui-Gon’s voice seemed to tremble as recognition hit him.

“You should feel lucky Obi-Wan,” the woman continued. 

“There’s no such thing as luck” Obi-Wan countered which Qui-Gon couldn’t help the fond tilt of his head at his apprentice’s tenacity.

“You will be the Jedi to finally lead me to the most amazing breakthrough in medical history.” The woman’s voice was calming yet off putting. “We’re so close to finding the secrets behind the Force and hopefully thanks to you we’ll be able to put it to use in order to save countless lives.” 

“But the Force cannot be explained by science.” The apprentice argued. 

“Sweet child, there is always a scientific explanation to every mystery in this fair galaxy of ours.” The woman replied, confidently. 

“Zan Arbor,” Qui-Gon’s voice snarled and Mace was startled by the anger beneath it. 

“Ah, you found our comlink. So nice of you to join us Master Jinn.” Zan Arbor replied. “It’s been far too long.” 

“Jenna Zan Arbor?” Obi-Wan seemed to finally catch up. “But, you were sentenced to life in prison...how…”

“It’s helpful when influential people believe in the merit of your work.” Qui-Gon could hear her smug, satisfied smile through her voice.

“You will release my apprentice at once Zan Arbor or so help me I will make sure you rot away in the darkest cell the Republic has to offer!” Qui-Gon exclaimed, but realized his side of the sound had been muted. 

He threatened to throw the comlink across the room, but Mace stopped him. It was at that moment that Tahl raced into the room with her archive datapad in hand, on her heels were Plo Koon and to Qui-Gon’s surprise Dooku who was carrying Master Yoda on his back.

“Give me that,” Tahl reached for the comlink, plugging a cord into it from her datapad. 

“Hurry Tahl, please.” Qui-Gon quietly pleaded. 

“Wasn’t the boy at a temple sanctioned outing on Endor? How could this have happened?” Dooku asked, allowing Yoda to climb onto the sofa. 

“Spare us the lectures, Master.” Qui-Gon felt his blood boil. “We need to focus on finding Obi-Wan, not placing blame.” 

“There is always time to learn something, my old Padawan.” the older man replied, his voice curt as always. “However, I was merely asking because perhaps a clue could’ve been left at the scene that could assist our search.” 

“We are in contact with the team, if they find anything they will let us know.” Mace answered. 

“Now, young Obi-Wan we will be placing you in various scenarios where it would behoove you to use the Force. We are studying the way your body and Midichlorians respond to things like healing and regulating body temperature. We will then collect samples of your blood at these heightened moments to see if we can synthetically recreate what gives you your Force sensitivity.” Zan Arbor’s voice cut through the tension in the room. 

“And what if I just refuse to tap into the Force?” It was clear that Obi-Wan was trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

“I suppose that is one way to handle the situation.” Dooku marvelled at the boy’s courage. 

“Only if he wants to get himself killed,” Qui-Gon groaned.

“I highly doubt that will be an issue my young friend.” Zan Arbor sighed. “That was the reason you were chosen.” 

“I was chosen?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice so very quiet. 

Qui-Gon felt his body still, knowing without the explanation that the mad scientist had targeted his Padawan because of him. He could sense that every other Jedi in the room had come to the same conclusion, they were all just waiting for his reaction.

“We recently discovered the failure of our last experiment.” Zan Arbor’s voice was far too elated for the Jed’s comfort. “A Jedi Master has the training to withstand our procedures without the Force, a young apprentice on the other hand…” 

“Tahl, please tell me you found something.” He tried to avoid looking at anyone else.

“Patience Qui-Gon,” Tahl replied, her fingers typing faster than he’s ever seen someone type. 

“We may not have the luxury of patience Master Uvain.” Dooku replied. 

“You are strong in the Force, or so your file said.” Zan Arbor continued. 

“File, how would she gain access to a Padawan’s file?” Plo Koon asked the room, his raspy voice full of concern.

“Master Nu,” Mace called into his comlink. “We’re going to need you to check for any recent data breaches. Check closely on any activities surrounding Padawan personal files.” 

“But you lack the strength and stubbornness of your Master.” The scientist continued. “You have your entire life ahead of you Obi-Wan, you would not be so willing to die.” 

Qui-Gon and Yoda quickly exchanged worried glances. 

“If you believe that then you didn’t read far enough into my file.” Obi-Wan argued, glibly. 

“Padawan, no.” Qui-Gon’s reaction was involuntary, he had seen Obi-Wan’s willingness to sacrifice himself first hand and it still haunted him.

“We’re quite aware of your selfless deeds on Bandomeer young one.” Zan Arbor said. “Another reason you were hand selected for this experiment.”

Qui-Gon began to angrily pace the floor behind his couch and Yoda took on a meditative stance, reaching out towards young Obi-Wan in the Force. 

“...I won’t do it.” Obi-Wan stated, his chattering teeth could be easily heard. 

“If you don’t regulate your body temperature then your Master will just have to listen to you freeze to death.” Zan Arbor exclaimed, the frustration rose in her voice. 

Mace and Dooku turned to look at Qui-Gon at this revelation. The long haired Master stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. “No,”

“32 degrees standard.” The voice of a droid echoed through the com. “Body temperature at 96.4 degrees standard.” 

“Padawan…” Qui-Gon’s voice sounded helpless, so unlike the Maverick he usually is.

“Drop the temperature another 5 degrees.” Zan Arbor ordered. 

“27 degrees standard.” The droid announced. 

Through the training bond Qui-Gon could sense Obi-Wan’s weariness and his desire to sleep. Panic rose inside his chest, he knew should the boy fall asleep they would lose him. 

“Obi-Wan, you must stay awake!” Qui-Gon pleaded.

“Body Temperature at 92.7 degrees.” The droid announced. 

“Unable to find him am I,” Yoda sighed, opening his eyes. “If refusing to use the Force he is.” 

“Obi-Wan, you must use the Force.” His Master nearly shouted, not caring how much it looked like an attachment to the other Masters in the room. “Please Padawan, you must.” 

“But Master, she…” 

“I know Padawan-mine, I know.” Qui-Gon sounded as if he were trying not to cry which seemed so foreign to everyone in the room. “She’ll win for now, but I promise you she won’t get away with this.” 

“Tahl, how are we doing?” Mace asked, looking over her shoulder. 

“She did a very good job encrypting this,” Tahl exclaimed. 

“You do realize Obi-Wan if you won’t corporate it will force me to select another Jedi.” Zan Arbor said with a hint of malice in her voice. “Perhaps one of your little friends.”

The air once again was sucked out of the room as all the Masters stilled at this new development. 

“No...leave them alone.” Obi-Wan’s voice was so very weak.

“Their safety is up to you Obi-Wan,” Zan Arbor answered. “Drop the temperature another 5 degrees.” 

“Call Master Ti,” Mace turned to Plo. “Then get Adi, and head over to Endor to provide backup.” 

“On our way!” Plo was already out the door as Mace finished the order.

“22 degrees standard.” The droid announced over the comlink. 

“Master…” Obi-Wan’s voice was so low they could barely hear him. “Too c-c-cold.”

“I know son, I know.” His Master’s voice cracked again. “I need you to use the Force now, just like I taught you. Remember Illum, remember how cold you were?”

Qui-Gon only talked to him in that voice whenever he was sick or injured. Obi-Wan liked to call it his “dad” voice, though the Master knew as he grew older Obi-Wan had begun to resent it. But at that moment Qui-Gon didn’t care much about teenage pride.

“Obi-Wan, please.” Qui-Gon begged. “You must give me a chance to find you.” 

“Protect...them.” Obi-Wan slurred as he spoke. 

“Of course Padawan, they will be protected, I promise you.” Qui-Gon assured the boy. “But I must also protect you, please Obi-Wan...use the Force.” 

“Body temperature at 88.6 degrees.” The droid announced. 

They all knew that if the Padawan’s body temperature dropped much further they would lose him, time was running out. 

“Damn it Obi-Wan, I will not sit here and listen to you freeze to death!” Qui-Gon’s voice was sharp and demanding. “Focus Padawan, use the Force!” 

Silence filled the air for what felt like an eternity to the panicked Jedi Master. Then the sound of machines whirling and going to work was heard, but still no sound came from the Apprentice. 

“Body temperature at 93.8 and rising.” The droid officially broke the silence, finally.

Qui-Gon let out a soft exhale. “That’s it Obi-Wan,” 

“Yes Obi-Wan, well done.” Zan Arbor’s voice was full of excitement. “This is truly remarkable, these readings are off the chart.” 

“Body temperature at 96.7” The droid announced. 

“Padawan, remember I need you to stay awake.” Qui-Gon ignored the doctor and her droid and focused on his apprentice. “Say something Obi-Wan, please.” 

After another excruciating minute where the Jedi Master was sure he’d lose all that was left of his composure Tahl exclaimed in a victorious voice. 

“I’ve got something!” Her fingers continued to clack along the screen. “Western Reaches, Atravis Sector.” 

“Go there you must, track him from there through your bond you can.” Yoda looked up at Qui-Gon who was already grabbing his cloak and lightsaber.

“I’m coming with you,” Mace placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“I want to go home…” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded so young suddenly. “Master please, I’m so tired.”

The Jedi Master’s heart shattered at his never complaining Padawan’s plea. “I know Obi-Wan, my brave Obi-Wan. I will find you, I’m with Master Windu now and we’re coming for you. But you must stay awake so we can find you.” 

“You’re doing quite well Obi-Wan,” Zan Arbor exclaimed. “Now we need to test and see if the Midichlorians react differently to Force-healing than it did to regulating your body temperature. 

“Enough Zan Arbor!” Qui-Gon’s voice was fierce and protective. 

“My dear, dear Master Jedi. We’ve only just begun.” The scientist said in self satisfaction.

“Forward that call to my private com,” Qui-Gon exclaimed to Tahl. “And keep tracing, we need to pinpoint his exact location.” 

“We shall take my ship, it’s faster.” Dooku exclaimed, following Mace and Qui-Gon out the door. 

Qui-Gon turned on his heels and looked directly at his former Master, it was then that both men knew that whatever had happened, whatever great canyon lay between them that it didn’t matter now. What did matter was saving an innocent boy, saving their lineage, their family. 

“We haven’t a moment to lose,” Dooku stated after Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. 

‘Hang on Obi-Wan, we’re coming for you son.’

*****

TBC


	2. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is on their way to find the missing Padawan, but tensions are high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I am blown away by the response to this story!! Wow, thank you so much for all the hits, subscriptions, kudos and of course comments!! This was mostly a writing exercise for myself because I’ve never written a Qui-Gon centric story so I’m super encouraged that you all seem to be enjoying it! 
> 
> If you’ve come looking for angst you’re in the right spot!

“I suppose it is not as hopeless as it could be,” Master Dooku tried to fill in the awkward silence as they made their way towards the hanger. “There are only five planets in the Atravis sector.”

Mace glanced up at Qui-Gon, well aware that all three of them knew that it could take weeks to search multiple planets. “Hopefully Tahl will be able to narrow it down, or you’ll be able to track his location through your bond.” 

Qui-Gon’s focus was honed in, he was paying very little attention to his companions. Dooku inwardly sighed, this was his former Apprentice only focusing in on the moment which oftentimes led him to tunnel vision. It was something the old Master had tried to drill out of his unruly student during their time together. 

As they rounded the corner to the main hanger a new presence emerged beside them. Mace could feel the calming presence before he even had a chance to glance over at Master Vokara Che. He tilted his head in confusion as the Jedi Healer offered a hasty bow to all three other Masters. 

“Here to see us off Master Che?” Dooku said over his shoulder. 

“I heard from Creche Master Ti what happened, and if I know young Kenobi’s luck you’ll need a healer on hand.” She replied, her tone of voice left very little room for argument. 

It was a well known fact throughout the Jedi Council that both Master Che and Shaak Ti had a soft spot when it came to Obi-Wan (as much as Che tried to hide it). The precocious boy had charmed his way into both their hearts when he was only three years old and had first been brought to the Temple from Stewjon. 

In their defense, few Masters had been able to withstand the wide eyes and gentle smile of Obi-Wan when he was a crecheling. Mace realized (not for the first time) that this unassuming and quiet soul was important to the Jedi. He briefly let his mind wonder why the Force seemed to be so unkind to the child and yet it still offered him so much support in return. At fifteen Kenobi already had more shatterpoints in the Force than many other seasoned Masters and they always gave Windu a headache to try and decipher their meaning.

“What about the Halls, will they be short tonight?” Mace asked, knowing since he was the token Council Member it was his responsibility to inquire. 

“With most of the Padawans and Younglings on the retreat our Halls are thankfully rather quiet.” Che answered with a bit of a smirk. “I might as well go where I’m most needed.” 

Mace nodded and motioned for her to join them. Qui-Gon still hadn’t said a word, in his hand he clenched his comlink though they hadn’t heard anything else from his missing Padawan. 

“So, tell me what my favorite patient has gotten himself into this time.” Vokara exclaimed, hoping to get an idea of what to expect when they find Obi-Wan but also hoping to ease some of the tension she was feeling in the Force. 

“Perhaps it’s best if we wait to discuss this on board.” Dooku exclaimed, activating the ramp of his ship remotely. 

*****

“His body temperature dipped below 92 degrees standard?” Vokara did her best to hide the shock in her voice. 

“88.6 degrees to be exact.” Dooku stated. 

“Anything below 92 degrees is life threatening, among other things hypothermia...” Che said as calmly as possible, sneaking a glance over to Qui-Gon who was huddled over the eerily silent comlink. “How long?”

“Thankfully not long,” Mace folded his arms across his chest. “Master Jinn convinced him to begin regulating his temperature.” 

The Twi'lek raked a hand over her face. “Small mercies, thankfully that boy always does what is required of him.” 

A scoff answered her statement and all three Masters turned to look up at Dooku. 

“Perhaps he does now,” the older Jedi said in a low tone. “A hard learned lesson indeed, reigning his obstinance in.”

Qui-Gon immediately jumped to his feet, closing the distance between him and his former Master. “Perhaps before you delve into your Grand-Padawan’s perceived shortcomings you might want to remember that his life hangs in the hands of a madwoman right now.” 

“And how did he come to be in the hands of a madwoman in the first place?” Dooku’s voice remained impassive and even tempered. “Why was she allowed to live when we knew her intentions?”

“She was an unarmed prisoner,” Mace interjected. 

“Every breath that woman takes is a danger to not only Jedi but Force sensitives all across the galaxy.” He refused to look at the Councillor and instead kept his focus on his fuming Padawan. “I ask again, why is she alive?”

“It is not the Jedi way,” Qui-Gon finally spoke, his voice holding an edge to it that Mace hadn’t heard in years. “You did teach me that once upon a time.” 

“Hmmm, and now Obi-Wan happened to get caught in her crosshairs because unlike us, she has no qualms with acts of vengeance.” Dooku’s dark eyebrow quirked upwards. “All of his pain could have been avoided if we as an order had adapted to the dangerous world the galaxy has become.” 

Qui-Gon lifted his fists, staring down at his former Master. 

“Easy,” Mace intervened. “Master Dooku, if you wish to discuss how the Council and the Republic handled Dr. Zan Arbor’s punishment we can do so in an official session.” 

The aging Master offered a courteous smile that never reached his eyes. “We both know Master Windu that the Council is fully aware of my feelings on this particular subject.” 

“Then I suggest we drop it,” it wasn’t a command, but coming from the Master of the Order it might as well have been. “We need to focus our efforts on finding Obi-Wan, that is what matters now.”

“Of course, I will be in the cockpit should you require my assistance.” Dooku bowed. “Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, there is a bottle of Vasarian Brandy that is a very good year.” 

The other three Masters sat in silence as Dooku turned towards the front of the ship, Vokara Che finally spoke next. 

“I should make sure the medical facilities are prepared for transportation.” She said, though she knew both other Masters could see through her excuse. 

“You want to drink?” Mace turned towards Qui-Gon. “Might settle your nerves.” 

The long haired Master shook his head. “I haven’t been able to drink Vasarian Brandy since that time we…”

“Raided Dooku’s secret stash and drank four bottles of the damn stuff?” Mace finished. “The taste definitely lingers with you once it comes back up.” 

Qui-Gon found he was able to offer his friend a small smile. 

* *****

Several hours had agonizingly passed as the small band of rescuers travelled through hyperspace. Each had found as nothing new came from the comlink that it was more and more difficult to speak to one another. It was as if the silence was contagious. 

Vokara had taken a bunk to rest, knowing that if they reached the lost Padawan in time she’d likely be awake for several days patching him up. Mace had gone to the map reader and was currently searching the planets in the Atravis Sector in hopes of narrowing down their search. Dooku had kept his word and remained in the cockpit, shifting between meditation and reading. Qui-Gon found himself sitting at the table in the small kitchen area alone, his eyes never leaving the comlink. 

He didn’t know what was worse, listening to his Padawan’s torture or the silence. No, Qui-Gon knew it was much worse not knowing what was being done to the young boy he was responsible for. At least when he was in contact with Obi-Wan he could tell himself that his presence was helping, now he felt useless and the boy was all alone. 

It didn’t help that his imagination had officially run away with him, his vision swam with all manner of unspeakable horrors befalling his apprentice. It didn’t help that he knew first hand what Zan Arbor was capable of, only this time it was worse because she was now hell bent on revenge. 

He leaned against the table, resting his elbows on the top. His long fingers steepled together and he rested his chin on top of them for a moment, lost in thought. He looked down at the quiet comlink again and sighed before sinking into the Force to reach out for Obi-Wan again through his training bond. 

_ Pain, exhaustion, fear, anger _ yet  _ compassion  _ pushed against him immediately through Obi-Wan’s open shields. Qui-Gon was proud that his apprentice clung to his compassion even through this hell. He knew it was both the boy’s strongest quality but deep down he also knew it could be (and if he was being honest with himself already had been) used as a weapon against him. 

Qui-Gon travelled further along their bond and was met with another feeling, one he wasn’t expecting.  _ Guilt _ .

What did his kidnapped Padawan have to feel guilty about? Did he feel like his abduction was his fault, was he blaming himself now that people had to risk their lives to come to his rescue? Of course he was…

_ ‘Oh Obi-Wan,’  _

The Jedi Master sent the weary boy as much support and comfort as he could muster down the bond, hoping he was cognizant enough to sense it. It made Qui-Gon nervous that he hadn’t been able to really speak to Obi-Wan through the bond since this incident began, but he could still sense him and for now that was offering the small hope he was desperately clinging to. 

He pressed both thumbs against the sides of his nose and massaged, hoping to quell some of the pain he was feeling behind his eyes. It was then that the waft of a familiar smell forced him to open his eyes, he saw a delicate tea cup sitting in front of him. He looked up and saw his former Master sitting in the chair opposite him. 

“Any luck tracking him through your bond?” The older Master asked. 

Qui-Gon shook his head. “No, we’re still too far away from him I’m afraid.” 

“Why doesn’t he have his tracking signal?” Dooku asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer.

“Everything was left behind in his tent, even his lightsaber.” The grief stricken Master answered. 

Dooku nodded, crossing his long legs. “Drink, it will help give you some much needed energy.” 

The long haired Jedi eyed the cup of tea suspiciously. “Lapsang? I haven’t had this in years.” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Dooku took a sip from his own cup. “Force forbid you drink something other than herbal teas.” 

The younger Jedi scoffed and gratefully took a long drink of the hot liquid. He sighed as the familiar taste hit his tongue, reminding him of his childhood. “Obi-Wan prefers Sapir.”

“The boy has good tastes.” 

Qui-Gon nodded, his eyes focusing again on the silent comlink. 

“Qui-Gon, we really should talk.” Dooku said softly once it was obvious that Qui-Gon wasn’t going to respond.

“Must we though?” Qui-Gon quipped. “Pretty sure I have nothing more to say to you.”

“Fair enough,” Dooku sat straight, his back elongated against the back of the chair as he sipped his tea. “Then since I still have much to say maybe you can just listen. For once.” 

“I’m afraid I have more pressing…”

“We’re in hyperspace and the comlink hasn’t so much as chirped in over an hour.” Dooku’s voice took Qui-Gon back to the days of his apprenticeship. “I believe you have time.” 

Qui-Gon knew his nerves were frazzled as it was, he realized he did have an excuse if he lost his temper in front of his former Master. Not that he needed the excuse, there was nothing the man could say that could surprise Qui-Gon. 

“I wanted to apologize,”

Except that.

The younger Jedi folded his arms across his broad chest and raised an eyebrow, encouraging his mentor to continue. 

“I shouldn’t have implied that it was Obi-Wan’s fault that he was taken, that was an unfortunate choice of words.” Dooku said after taking another sip. 

“Unfortunate choice of words?” Qui-Gon had to bite the inside of his cheek to remain calm. “My Padawan, your Grand-Padawan was somehow abducted despite being surrounded by other Jedi and is currently being tortured and drained of his blood and all you have to say is it was an unfortunate choice of words to imply that it was his fault?” 

“His circumstances are dire. I'll admit Qui-Gon, but the boy is strong. He will survive this.” Dooku waved his hand dismissively. 

“And how would you know?” 

“Don’t forget I was on the Council when he was merely an initiate, I have also seen him in the Padawan tournament. He definitely has a lot of promise,” The older man shook his head. “Though the boy is much more suited for Makashi than your garish Ataru.” 

“You stay the hell away from him.” 

Dooku placed his tea cup gently down on the table and sighed. “I see you’ve still not yet released all that anger against me. Fine Qui-Gon what would you like me to say?”

“It’d be nice if you start with admitting that you were the one to choose what Xanatos’ trail would be.” Qui-Gon huffed. “That you were the one who introduced him to his father. That you bolstered his ego because he was going to be a great addition to your lineage.”

“Come now Qui-Gon, that boy already knew his father.” Dooku reminded the younger man. “He was far too old to be trained when you found him.” 

“The Council didn’t seem to think it was a problem.” Qui-Gon defended. 

Dooku huffed in amusement. “One of many of the issues I have with the Council. Hence why I am no longer a member.” 

The younger Jedi scoffed.

“And you really want to talk about who it was that bolstered Xanatos’ ego?” Dooku raised an eyebrow. 

“I loved that boy.” Qui-Gon’s gaze fell to the table. “I gave him everything I had!”

“Yes, I know.” For a moment Dooku’s voice sounded remorseful. “But I was not the reason that boy fell.” 

“No, but your influence didn’t help.” Qui-Gon shot back. “And I refuse to subject Obi-Wan to it.” 

“Are you protecting Obi-Wan or yourself?” The older man asked. “Do you lack confidence in your teaching so much that you fear this apprentice will seek out my training as well.” 

“That child has way too big a heart, I don’t want to see you crush it beneath your boot,” Qui-Gon’s voice grew protective.

“That heart of his does him credit as a Jedi, but it will one day be used against him.” Dooku replied and Qui-Gon was startled to realize he had been thinking the same thing only moments earlier. “It has already cost him much in his young life if I’m not mistaken.” 

Qui-Gon didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I was surprised to hear you took him back after Melida/Daan.” His former Master always knew just how to twist the knife. “After Xanatos’ betrayal.”

“Those were very different scenarios, two very different Padawans.” Qui-Gon’s jaw clenched at the mention of Melida/Daan. “Obi-Wan is loyal…”

“Loyal to you or to the Jedi?” Dooku cut him off. “His attachment to you is a problem, you must see it.” 

“You call loyalty and love an ‘attachment’?” Qui-Gon rolled his eyes, though he already knew the answer, they had argued about it many times over the course of his apprenticeship. “Obi-Wan is more committed to the Jedi order than any of his agemates, probably more committed than even some Knights, mostly because of what he’s been through. How dare you doubt his devotion when he could be dying for it as we speak!” 

“Fine, I rescind my statement.” Dooku’s tone was calm in the face of Qui-Gon’s turmoil. “I was wrong, it is your attachment to him that is the problem.” 

Qui-Gon threw his hands up in the air. “And here we go again!” 

“You take these misfits under your wing because you feel sorry for them, and you do your best with them which is very admirable my old apprentice, but it’s time you realize that some Jedi are just not meant to have Padawans.” Dooku sighed. 

“That’s not fair, it has been the will of the Force that I took on all of these boys.” Qui-Gon argued.

“Will of the Force,” Dooku chuckled. “Feemor might as well have been that Tooka-cat you tried to adopt when you were twelve. You were so blinded by Xanatos’ power, which that boy did have an overabundance of, but that was not the will of the Force. Both of their apprenticeships were because of your desires to train.

“I denied Obi-Wan at first, you can’t say that us coming together wasn’t the will of the Force.” Qui-Gon interjected. 

“More like the will of Yoda,” Dooku sighed. “Do you really think the Force would’ve wanted that boy to grow up as a farmer? What he needs is a Master who can guide him through those debilitating visions of his. One who can help him reach his full potential and I’m sorry my son that just isn’t you.” 

Qui-Gon stood up, placing his hands on the table so he could look Dooku in the eyes. “Stay away from Obi-Wan. I mean it, the Force does not want you to have anything to do with him and neither do I.” 

“And you’re sure about that?” Dooku didn’t flinch beneath his former pupil’s penetrating gaze. “Then why am I here?” 

Qui-Gon moved away from the table, grabbing the comlink. “Thank you for the tea, Master.” 

“At least try harder to keep him at arm's length.” Dooku sighed. 

“I left him in the middle of a kriffing civil war!” Qui-Gon shouted over his shoulder. “How much more at arms length can I get?” 

The Maverick Jedi shivered, while he knew there was some shared blame for Obi-Wan’s decision to temporarily leave the order to help the Young on Melida/Daan Qui-Gon could not forgive himself for leaving without the boy. It had been his attachment to Tahl that forced his hand and the child he had been responsible for suffered because of it. It was at that moment that Qui-Gon understood some of what Dooku was trying to say, though like most things with Dooku it was much more of an extremist view than necessary. He turned again to leave, not able to look at his former Master any longer.

“With visions like the ones you've brought to me for interpretation, coupled with a bleeding heart you know that attachments will spell his doom.” Dooku called after the retreating figure. “Search your feelings Qui-Gon, you know this is true.” 

Qui-Gon stormed his way down the hall and into the map room where he found his friend deep in conversation with someone he didn’t recognize via hologram. 

“This is my personal comm frequency, if you see anything please let me know.” Mace lowered his head in respect as the transmission ended. “He hasn’t been seen on Sorrusian, and I’m still waiting on a return call from the representative of the Techno Union on Mustafar.”

The taller Jedi made his way towards the map, both anger and concern evident on his face. The Korun Master looked at his friend and sighed. “What’d he have to say this time?”

“More of the same,” Qui-Gon answered. 

"He still wants to take the boy off your hands." Mace didn’t really have to guess, he already could sense it through the Force. “Well, you know how important lineage is to him.” 

“Yeah well, forgive me that it’s troublesome that he cares more about the honor of his lineage than the people who actually make up that line.” Qui-Gon sighed. “I won't let him get his claws in my Padawan Mace, I just can’t...not this time.” 

“I’m not sure how many more ways I can tell you that Obi-Wan Kenobi is not Xanatos Crion.” The Council Member said sternly. “You need to stop treating him like they are one in the same. What happened to the man who annoys the kriff out of everyone by harping on the here and the now? Maybe you should follow your own advice.” 

“You don't understand Mace, I can't fail this one...I can't lose him too.” Qui-Gon stated and then suddenly groaned and doubled over in excruciating pain. 

“Qui, what is it?” Mace’s face was etched in worry. 

Qui-Gon fell to the ground and began writing in pain, Mace quickly called for Vokara through his comlink and knelt down next to his friend. After several agonizing moments the Twi’lek healer barged into the room with her medical bag and knelt on the other side of the convulsing Jedi Master. 

“Master Jinn, I need you to breath.” Vokara commanded in a stern but compassionate tone. “Tell me where is the pain?” 

Qui-Gon’s face twisted again in agony as he looked up at the healer. “It’s not me…”

Vokara still checked his pupils and helped him control his breathing. “Qui-Gon, tell me what you felt.” 

“Electrocution,” he said beneath his breath. “...It’s Obi-Wan.” 

Vokara couldn’t hide the outrage on her face. “Electrocution?! But, he’s just a child!” 

“She is trying to get him to heal himself with the Force.” Qui-Gon’s voice was exhausted as he sensed the pain through the training bond. 

“Does he even know how?” Mace asked, knowing it wasn’t a skill taught to every apprentice and certainly not usually this early in an apprenticeship. 

Qui-Gon shook his head, sadly. 

Suddenly a small, pained voice called through the comlink. “Master...please help me.” 

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I know I’m just the worst for ending there! 
> 
> Vokara Che and Shaak Ti feeling really close to Obi-Wan is in reference to an amazing story "Blossoms In The Wind (Padawan Mine)" by the talented Meysun https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445840/chapters/58988785. I definitely urge everyone to check that one out, especially if you need some softer Qui and Obi moments after this one!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!!!


	3. Forced Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race to save Obi-Wan continues, and the Jedi learn some disturbing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so beyond humbled by the response this story has received so far! I've never had a story with this much attention with so few chapters. Thank you, thank you!! I will respond to the comments ASAP, but I figured you'd all appreciate a new chapter more than a response.

“Master...please help me.” 

By the sound of the Padawan’s strained voice it was clear he was fighting a losing battle, Vokara Che’s hand immediately covered her mouth as she did her absolute best to regain her healer’s mask of calm. Mace Windu’s knuckles grew white as he tightened his grip on the side of the map reader and Qui-Gon regrettably had to fortify his side of the bond due to the pain he was experiencing. 

“I’m here Obi-Wan,” the Master said through gritted teeth. “We’re coming for you, just hang on a little longer.” 

The sound of electricity was heard over the comlink, followed by the anguished cries of the apprentice. The screams of the young teen was like a vice around each of their hearts, while attachments are strictly forbidden within the code it made room for a vast and all encompassing compassion with the ranks of the Jedi and the suffering of others, especially of one so young nearly brought the three Masters to their knees. 

“She will kill him if he doesn’t start using the Force to heal.” Mace exclaimed, his voice as frantic as when his own Padawan had last been at death’s door many years ago. 

Master Che reached out towards Qui-Gon’s hand, motioning for the comlink. The Master’s face was grateful for her presence and thrust the communicator into her slender blue palm. The Twi’lek healer cleared her throat and called into the small device. 

“Breath through it Obi-Wan, I know it’s painful but your body needs oxygen.” the Healer instructed. 

The screaming slowed and after several agonizing moments the sound of the electricity stopped, a low groan was then heard through the comlink. Qui-Gon instinctively wrung his hands in concern, it was a habit Che had noticed the few times he had been standing vigil over Obi-Wan’s sick bed in their short time together. This boy was going to give Jinn premature gray hair at this rate. 

“That’s it Obi-Wan, in through your nose and out through your mouth.” Che encouraged. “Slowly. Good.”

“Master Che?” Obi-Wan groggily asked. 

“Indeed Kenobi, I’m here. And I find that somehow once again you managed to be my most difficult patient.” The Healer said with more than a hint of fondness in her voice. 

“...’m sorry,” the boy slurred. 

“Listen to me Obi-Wan, I need you to use the Force and focus only on your body right now and tell me what you sense. Can you count your heart beats?” The Healer didn’t like his slurred speech, this adolescent already spoke with a higher vocabulary than most Knights. 

Silence from the comlik came after her instructions but was only short lived as the sounds of machine hydraulics and a painful whimper followed. Qui-Gon tensed and Che swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat. Very little could unsettle the seasoned doctor, but the needless torture of children was high on the list. Especially knowing this perversion of medical science was being disguised as something for the “greater good.” 

She muted the comlink. “Do we have any idea just how much blood they have been extracting?” 

“No, we are very much reliant on only what Obi-Wan can describe to us.” Mace answered. 

“Master Che,” Obi-Wan’s shaky voice came through the comlink. “My heart is beating really fast, but I can’t...I can’t count it….can’t focus.” 

The Healer bit her bottom lip in a mixture of frustration and helplessness. “That’s okay Obi-Wan, I’m going to try and guide you through a healing technique now, okay?”

Silence.

“Obi-Wan?” Che tried again, her eyes flicking up to meet Qui-Gon’s panicked ones.

Silence.

“Padawan, Obi-Wan we need you to stay awake. Remember?” Qui-Gon said into the comlink, hoping his voice sounded more calm than he was actually feeling. 

“...s..sorry Master,” they all let out the collective breath they were holding once they heard his voice. “...’m just tired,” 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, willing himself to ignore the stinging of tears. “You’ll be able to sleep soon, I promise. I’ll even let you sleep in late.” 

“No morning meditation?” 

Qui-Gon couldn’t help the sob filled chuckle. “Always the negotiator.”

He handed the comlink back to Vokara and found he needed some air, even if it was just recirculated in the hallway. He stumbled out of the map reading room, placing a large hand on one of the hallway walls for support as his knees threatened to give away. Mace was hot on his tail, reaching out to brace him should he need it. 

“I have spent my entire life in dedication to the will of the Force,” he said after a few deep breaths. “I have lost friends and mentors because of my refusal to see anything but what the Force wants from me.” 

Mace tilted his head from side to side, preparing himself to argue with his old friend that he doesn't’ back down from what he  **perceives** is the will of the Force, not necessarily the actual true will, but decided now was not the right moment to bring that up. 

“But over the years it’s had me give up one apprentice while it took another from me.” The bearded man sighed. “And now it tortures my third for what reason? I can’t see it, I can’t understand what it wants from me this time.” 

“It might not want anything from you Qui-Gon.” The Council Member said, his voice soft. 

His head snapped in Windu’s direction. “From who then, Obi-Wan?” 

“It’s possible.” 

“He’s fifteen years old Mace, what lesson could the Force possibly be trying to teach Obi-Wan with this senseless violence and pain?” His deep voice rose to an almost frightening level. 

Undeterred Mace kept his voice calm. “It doesn’t have to be a lesson Qui-Gon, it could be conditioning.” 

Qui-Gon stopped short, a look of horror on his face. 

“I’m not saying that’s fact, but it’s possible. None of us could know for sure.” Mace sighed. “But Qui, you weren’t in the Temple when Obi-Wan was in the creche and his visions were at their worst. Even Yoda struggled with the images the child was seeing, he spoke of fire and incredible pain in the future.” Dark brown eyes met midnight blue ones. “When he spoke of HIS future.” 

“Except Yoda himself avidly states that the future is always in motion.” Qui-Gon countered. “We can’t just assume that Obi-Wan was made to suffer.” 

“It’s not something any of us want to believe, and hopefully I’m wrong. But, as someone who does take a weird shine to old Jedi prophecies even you have to admit that they do speak of those who are specifically selected by the Force to bear a great burden.” Mace argued. “Few of us have that kind of strength, perhaps Obi-Wan does.” 

“He’s just a child, Mace.” 

“He won’t be forever Qui-Gon.” Mace placed a soft hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“If all of this is true, and I am saying this with a big IF,” Qui-Gon looked at his friend, his eyes full of concern. “Then what are the rest of us supposed to do, sit back and let him shoulder this burden alone?”

Windu squeezed his friend’s shoulder tightly. “If this is truly something he must carry on his own then all we can do is to be there to carry him when the weight of it gets to be too much.”

Qui-Gon was a practitioner of living in the moment so all of this was a tough pill for the Jedi Master to swallow. But, living in this moment meant his child was experiencing unspeakable acts of torture, but if he were to buy into Mace’s theory then that meant this was just a precursor to the rest of Obi-Wan’s life. Neither option sat well with Qui-Gon Jinn, so instead he decided he would focus on finding solutions. And currently the solution he needed to find was how to track down Obi-Wan’s location and get him medical attention. 

He cleared his throat. “I should get back in there, Obi-Wan needs to know I’m there.” 

“Of course,” Mace nodded. “I will check in with Tahl and Yoda, hopefully they’ve had more success in narrowing down his location. 

Both friends looked at one another for a moment, each could sense the trepidation within their Force signatures, as time dragged on it was becoming less and less likely they would actually find the boy in time, but while both Masters were realists neither were willing to give up the last shreds of hope. 

They dipped their heads in respect and turned in opposite directions. 

As Qui-Gon returned to the map room he came across a snarling and protective Vokara Che. 

“If you continue at such a voltage you will kill him!” She was nearly shouting into the comlink and the hairs on the back of Qui-Gon’s neck stood up. 

“All he has to do is heal himself with the Force and it will stop.” Zan Arbor huffed, her own voice sounding frustrated. “I don’t understand why this is such a difficult concept for all of you.” 

“You study the Force, but have no real understanding how it works!” Qui-Gon put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. “It doesn’t make us invincible, at the end of the day we’re still subject to our species frailties.” 

“You conveniently left out the fact that you all naturally heal at an accelerated rate because of your connection to the Force.” The scientist shot back, snidely. 

Vokara raked a hand down her face, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Yes, but only when we have the opportunity to heal ourselves, electrocuting the boy every fifteen minutes will only kill him and no amount of Force healing will prevent that.” 

Qui-Gon’s breath caught when he realized just what had been happening to Obi-Wan, it was a miracle his Padawan was still alive. 

“Enough Zan Arbor!” Qui-Gon roared. “Killing him will not give you what you want.” 

“Welcome back Qui-Gon,” She smugly replied. 

“Release the boy and take me instead.” Jinn sincerely offered. 

“No, Master…” Obi-Wan’s weak voice pleaded.

There was a moment of contemplative silence through the comlink save for the occasional chest rattling cough coming from Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and Che exchanged glances, the healer shook her head. 

“I’m afraid you already had your chance to be a part of this breakthrough and you so rudely declined.” Zan Arbor finally answered. “Besides, it’d be unfair of you to try to take the honor away from your esteemed student.” 

“If you want to know the real secrets behind Force healing then you need a Jedi healer.” Vokara Che spoke up next. 

Qui-Gon whipped his head up to look at the Twi’lek healer. “Che,”

She put up an authoritative finger to silence him. “Kidnapping a child untrained in the healing arts or a Jedi Master who does not specialize in the field will not give you the results you seek.” 

“Master Che, you can’t!” Obi-Wan protested followed by another coughing fit. 

“Vokara, the Temple needs you,” Qui-Gon whispered. “It’s too great a risk.” 

“As a Jedi we are taught to value all life, we do not put one above the other.” She looked him square in the eyes. “But as a Healer it is my oath beyond the Jedi code that I place the well being of those under my care above all else. I cannot allow this person to continue to harm my patient needlessly.” 

“No, please Master Che, there must be another way. I’m not worth….” Obi-Wan pleaded

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Padawan Kenobi.” The Healer cut him off and then turned her attention back to the mad scientist. “So, what will it be Zan Arbor? The untrained apprentice or the Master Healer?” 

****

“What I don’t understand is how someone was able to find out where the Padawan retreat was going to be held.” Tahl exclaimed as she and Yoda sat in Jocasta Nu’s office within the depths of the archives. “That is a well guarded secret, for obvious reasons.” 

“As are the files of all the Temple children.” Jocasta added. “We have used many of the same security measures that are used for the Shadows personnel files.” 

“Dangerous and disturbing this is.” Yoda sighed. 

“What did Master Drallig have to say?” The hologram of Mace Windu asked. 

“None of his guards reported anything suspicious within the last fortnight.” Tahl replied. “Though he does have surveillance droids going through hours of video.”

“If someone was good enough at coding to infiltrate our system they would not need to be inside the Temple to access his file I’m afraid.” Jocasta said, solemnly. 

The Noorian held up the communication device. “Well, someone left this comlink on his bed so they were at least in his and Qui-Gon’s apartment at some point.”

“Qui-Gon would’ve noticed if there were any signs of forced entry,” Mace stated. “Or if there was an unusual presence in his rooms, he’s scary attuned to the Living Force and would easily sense something out of place.” 

“So that would just leave…” Tahl put a hand up to her mouth. 

“Someone he knows and trusts it would have been.” Yoda’s voice was quiet, but everyone felt the weight of his words. 

“That is a heavy accusation, we cannot let our personal feelings cloud our judgment here.” Mace interjected. “But we need to know for sure, if one of our own is targeting Padawans we need to find them as quickly as possible.” 

“Perhaps they aren’t targeting Padawans, but just Obi-Wan specifically.” Tahl added, her sightless eyes downcast. 

“To what end?” Jocasta shook her head in horror. 

“If he weren’t already dead I’d say that this whole thing reeks of Xanatos.” Tahl stated with a slight catch in her voice. 

“Didn’t he have a son?” Mace asked. 

“The boy would only be seven, eight at the most.” Tahl shook her head. “No, I think we can rule out the Crion family.” 

“What about Pong Krell, we know that he has had issues with Kenobi.” Mace suggested. 

“In the Outer Rim Master Krell has been for a year on an extended mission.” Yoda reminded his fellow Councillor. 

“Besides, you said it had to be someone Qui-Gon trusted.” Tahl added with a snort. “After that stunt he pulled all those years ago I don’t think he’s at the top of Qui’s friend’s list.” 

“We don’t have time for this guessing game. I’ll ask Qui-Gon who he’s had over to the apartment since Obi-Wan’s been away.” Mace sighed. “Master Jocasta, please continue to search the database for anyone who has accessed Kenobi’s file. And Tahl…”

“I know Mace, I’m still trying to get around the encryption.” She tried to sound reassuring. “So far the closest I’ve been able to get is he’s either on Mustafar or Tosste.” 

Mace nodded. “Keep at it.” 

“I will,” Tahl didn’t hesitate. “And Mace, please tell Qui…”

“I will.” 

“Hmmm, meditate on the matter I will.” Yoda said and to cement his decision he stamped his walking stick against the marble floor. 

“May the Force be with us all then.” Mace lowered his head to all of them in respect. 

“And with young Kenobi most of all.” Yoda said as he turned to head back to his favorite meditation spot, pushing a small prayer into the Force. 

*****

As Mace Windu made his way back towards the map room he felt his anxiety building, creating a heavy feeling in his chest. He took special care to allow himself to feel those emotions, to learn what he could from them before he cast it aside and into the Force.

Things were unraveling in ways that had implications far beyond one kidnapped Padawan (and that was already terrible in and of itself). The idea that another Jedi would purposely abuse their station to gain access to a young student’s file made the Master of the Order sick to his stomach. And then to knowingly place that child in mortal danger, and for what reason Mace wondered - for power, for money, for revenge? And was this an isolated case or were all the children of the Temple at risk? 

Mace inwardly cringed. The safety, education and wellbeing of the children who are so generously entrusted to the Jedi is a sacred vow, one that all Knights and Masters shared. The idea that a Jedi could possibly be so callous as to threaten any of them would definitely cause the entire Order to surround the remaining children with a fierce protectiveness that he shuddered to even consider. Padawans are already placed in danger more than anyone on the Council liked, but there were only so many ways they could shield them while still allowing them the opportunity for learning the sacrifices it takes to walk the path of a Jedi Knight. 

The Council in particular had a responsibility to safe-guard the children of the Jedi, if they were incapable of keeping them safe within their own walls then how could they look future parents in the eye and promise a better life for their Force-sensitive child? 

Beyond all of that Mace had a soft spot for younglings and all the young Padawans, though his position as the disciplinarian of the Jedi Order (not his favorite part of the job) meant he could never outwardly show this except in certain situations. But even as a young Knight he would volunteer for creche duty and enjoy the feeling of pure joy the younglings felt within the Force. And as a Master of four Padawans himself this capture and torture of one so fresh into his journey towards knighthood made his blood boil. 

Mace swore then and there that he would personally see to it that justice was served to any and all who had a hand in Kenobi’s abduction. 

As he stood outside the door of the map room he could feel the disturbance hanging in the Force, he immediately stormed in only to find Master Che in a heated discussion with Zan Arbor over the comlink. 

“Tempting as your proposition is doctor, I’m afraid my investors were quite adamant on my choice of test subject.” The scientist’s voice actually sounded disappointed. 

All three Jedi exchanged worried glances. 

“Someone is paying you to torture my apprentice?” Qui-Gon’s voice was laced with fury. 

“No Master Jedi, they are paying me to experiment on your apprentice.” She responded, nonchalantly. 

“Well, I do hope they get their money’s worth.” An exhausted Obi-Wan sarcastically quipped, causing Qui-Gon to slap a frustrated palm to his forehead. 

_ ‘My beautifully sarcastic Obi-Wan, he just can’t help himself.’  _ Jinn thought to himself and despite the situation hearing his boy having some semblance of defiance through all of this caused his chest to feel full of pride. 

“Oh believe me child, they will.” The ominous response sent shivers down the collective Jedi’s spines. 

The sound of electricity was heard again along with the pained cries of the Padawan. All three Masters tensed, their instincts telling them to act, but their situation not allowing them to. Mace noticed that Qui-Gon’s hands were visibly shaking, he moved towards his friend and placed a strong hand of support on his shoulder. 

Vokara Che found that she couldn’t support herself and had to sit down before her knees buckled, she rested her elbows on her knees and placed both hands over her mouth as the screams increased through the comlink. 

“This is senseless and so very needless.” She shook her head as she spoke. 

“This is all premeditated.” Mace said. “And the mystery of who and why just keeps getting more and more disturbing.” 

“Right now Mace I don’t give a Bantha-shit as to who or why.” Qui-Gon spat. “I just need to find my boy, he is my only priority.”

“As it should be, my friend. Let me worry about the rest.” The Councillor nodded. 

Suddenly the screaming ceased, but they could still hear the sounds of electricity. Vokara was on her feet in an instant, years of training made her hyper aware of emergency situations even before monitors alerted her. As if on queue an alarm began to ring through the comlink and the electricity stopped. 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon’s voice was barely a whisper.

“He’s crashing Ma’am.” The voice of a droid stated. “Should we resuscitate?”

“No, give him a chance to use the Force to heal.” Zan Arbor exclaimed. 

“This is insane,” Vokara spat. “The woman is certifiably insane.” 

Qui-Gon looked up at the Healer with tears in his eyes, it was a look not many ever saw on the large Jedi, but Vokara had seen it several times in the past. It was him begging her to perform a miracle. 

“Qui-Gon, can you still sense Obi-Wan through your bond?” She asked, forcing the other Jedi out of his grief. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and searched. “Yes, but just barely. He’s slipping Vokara.”

“Do I have permission to enter your mind and access the bond?” The Healer asked, already rolling up her sleeves. 

Without hesitation Qui-Gon nodded. “Hurry Vokara, please.” 

She placed her blue hands on either side of Qui-Gon’s head and closed her eyes, immediately dipping into her connection to the Living Force. She felt her signature move towards Qui-Gon’s, marveling that he had already lowered his mental shields to let her inside. She had to work hard to make it through the amount of guilt and grief that flooded her senses as soon as she entered his mind, she had a job to do and she couldn’t allow herself to be distracted. She felt Qui-Gon’s presence help guide her towards the bond he shared with his Padwan, and she reached towards the other end as quickly as she could. 

The pain was excruciating, but it wasn’t the first time she had felt pain like this through someone’s mental bond and she doubted it would be the last. She worked fast to guide the healing energy of the Force towards the battered apprentice, she could feel his life force draining at a rapid speed. She knew there was only one thing that she could do to try and save him. 

Mace watched with trepidation, he hated feeling useless. After several moments the alarm ceased through the comlink and the now familiar sounds of hydraulics were heard. After another moment both Qui-Gon and Vokara Che came to and opened their eyes, though the Healer looked worse for wear and Mace knew she had poured more of her life force into the boy than she probably should have. 

“Did it work?” Qui-Gon breathlessly asked. 

Vokara, also breathing heavily nodded. “Yes, I was able to restart his heart. But I had to put him into a healing trance.” 

“That means we cannot use the bond to track him.” Qui-Gon wanted to feel angry about that, but he couldn’t since it meant that his boy was still alive.

“I’m sorry Qui-Gon.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for Vokara,” he reached out and helped her sit. “Thank you for being there for him.” 

The Twi’lek nodded, squeezing the large hand that he had placed on her shoulder. “I should rest and regain my strength. Something tells me he won’t be in that trance for long.” 

Mace and Qui-Gon both helped her back to her feet, but she refused their help to walk her back to the crew quarters. 

“She’s turned it off on her end again,” Jinn looked down at the comlink and then tossed it on the table. “Which means something is happening that she doesn’t want me to hear.” 

“I’m sorry Qui, about all of this.” Mace’s voice was sincere. 

Qui-Gon nodded, silently letting his friend know that he was grateful for his presence. He ran an exhausted hand through his long hair and turned his attention back towards the map. 

“Did Tahl find anything useful?” He asked. 

“She has been able to narrow it down to either Mustafar or Tosste.” Mace said, bringing up those two planets on the holo map. “It’s at least narrowing down the search.” 

“Yeah,” 

Mace looked at his friend in concern, he knew Qui-Gon’s renowned stubbornness was at the moment the thing that was keeping him from crumbling beneath the weight of the situation. His heart went out to his old crechemate, and he hesitated to bring up more bad news. But he knew he had no choice. 

“Qui-Gon, who has been in your apartment since Obi-Wan has been away on the retreat?” He watched his friend’s reaction carefully. 

“Just you and Tahl,” Qui-Gon shrugged.

“I see, hmmm.” 

“Why? Did they find something?” Jinn asked, keeping his eyes on the map. 

“There is evidence that a Jedi could possibly have been involved in this abduction.” Mace chose his words carefully. “Someone who could access Obi-Wan’s file as well as place the comlink on his bed. It would’ve had to have been someone you let into the apartment within the past week.” 

Qui-Gon suddenly looked up at Mace, his eyes narrowed in anger. “Master Dooku and Master Syfo-Dyas came by for tea three days ago.” 

Mace felt the powerful wave of anger in the Force as Qui-Gon pushed past him. “Wait, Qui-Gon don’t do anything…” the door slammed shut and cut him off. “Stupid.” 

*****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: The story behind Pong Krell and young Obi-Wan is in the amazing story that I referenced in the previous chapter’s note - "Blossoms In The Wind (Padawan Mine)" by the talented Meysun you really should do yourself a favor and go check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445840/chapters/58988785.
> 
> Both of the planets Tosste and Mustafar will inadvertently have an impact on Kenobi’s life as he grows older - the question is...which one is he currently on??
> 
> And who exactly is behind all of this??!!


	4. Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dooku contemplates the future. Qui-Gon battles his emotions. Mace tries to keep the peace. And Obi-Wan continues to have a very bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you again for all of the hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments, it’s been truly humbling to see this story get so much love! I promise I will respond to the comments ASAP, I’ve just been so busy as of late. Please know they truly make my day to hear what you all think about this story, it means the world to me that you’d take time out to leave a comment - thank you.

Yan Dooku sat within the spacious cockpit of his cruiser, his long legs crossed elegantly as he sat in the pilot’s seat. He balanced a small saucer on his lap as he sipped from the delicate porcelain tea cup. He then placed the cup down and lifted a small piece of Five-blossom bread with his spindly fingers to his lips and took a bite. He normally wouldn’t do something as gauche as eat in the cockpit, but he realized that it was probably best if he allowed his former Padawan time to cool down on his own. 

He shook his head disapprovingly as his dark eyes watched the blurring blue streaks of light speed.  _ ‘Always making concessions for that one,’ _ he thought to himself.  _ ‘It’s a wonder he struggles with attachments.’ _

He sighed, dusted the crumbs from his chest and took another sip of his tea. He realized he would need to meditate on his own attachment to his former student. He couldn’t quite understand what had gone wrong with Qui-Gon, the boy had such promise when Dooku chose him as his apprentice. He was the most powerful initiate at the time, rough around the edges sure, but immensely attuned to the Living Force at such a young age - so much potential. 

And then they discovered their shared affinity for the prophecies of old, they would spend hours with the holocron trying to decipher the words from the ancient Jedi Mystics. For a while it had brought the two of them together, but then there was the disaster on  Numidian Prime where he had allowed his attachment to Qui-Gon to get truly out of hand and the boy had never looked at him the same way again. 

_ “But that fear of losing him unlocked your true power,” _ a dark voice in the back of his head whispered.  _ “Qui-Gon distancing himself is such a small sacrifice for something so much greater.” _

He closed his eyes against the voice, he refused to acknowledge it. The porcelain cup and saucer began to clink against one another and he discovered that his hands were shaking. He could almost feel the powerful electricity in the tips of his fingers, begging to be released. His fight with Qui-Gon had affected his emotions more than he was willing to let on. 

He placed the now empty tea cup on the console of the ship and clenched his hands into fists. He slowly inhaled, doing his best to try and regain his composure. 

This simply would not do, he wasn’t a novice in the Force. He wasn’t an unbalanced Padawan. He was a seasoned Jedi and had long ago mastered his emotions. There was no reason he should be struggling with inconvenient feelings like fear and anger. 

And what exactly did he have to fear? He wondered to himself, he was unmatched when it came to saber work, there was no one who could best him in battle. 

No, the fear was internal, he realized. And Qui-Gon’s own foreboding was feeding the darkside of the Force and echoing throughout the entire ship. He understood Qui-Gon’s fears, of course he did, he wasn’t an absolute monster (despite what his former Padawans would say about him). He hadn’t been unphased by the sounds of torture that his Grandpadawan was being forced to endure. 

He didn’t actively go out of his way to be unfeeling, he just knew that pragmatically emotions tended to only get in the way of the end goal. It was one of his biggest arguments with the Council, they were so married to the traditions of the past and a compassion for the people of the Republic that they often found themselves being taken advantage of by Bureaucrats and scrupulous politicians. Their compassion was noble in concept, but becoming troublesome in practice and they refused to see it.

Their current situation was a perfect example. They knew Zan Arbor was a threat to the Jedi, she had killed at least three Knights in the past, she had also captured and tortured his own former apprentice a year ago and yet the Council still allowed her to live. Jedi were only supposed to kill if it were in defense or if they had no other choice - the only exception to that rule were the Sith which since they had been exterminated over a millenia ago that exception was conveniently just an anecdote now at best. He’d argue that killing Zan Arbor would’ve been their best defense and it appears now that he was not only justified, he had seen a glimpse into the future. 

They wouldn’t be in this mess now if they had just put aside their emotions and did their duty for the Jedi Order - like the code asks them to do for Force sake! 

But that was in the past, what was done was done. No point in dwelling on it now. While Qui-Gon was adamant about living in the moment, his former Master always looked towards the future. It was something Yoda chided him on many, many times throughout his apprenticeship, but he knew only looking towards the horizon does one get anywhere. If you stay in the moment and only look down at where you are you’ll risk falling by not paying attention to what’s in front of you. 

That is why the prophecies were so important. Dooku knew this, but he seemed to be the only one. Everyone else, including his dear Jocasta told him they weren’t to be taken literally. He began to wonder if maybe he was crazy for seeking answers in them. Looking to know and therefore control the future could lead to the dark side.There was a reason that there were no more Jedi Mystics left. 

And then one night, ten years ago the very walls of the Jedi temple shook and the source of that power was contained within a young auburn haired boy who had been trapped in a vivid vision of the future. Dooku marvelled at the power this boy possessed, though others didn’t take it seriously because visions had been downplayed for so long within the Order.

But Dooku saw his potential, knew the boy was special. He also could sense that his own destiny was somehow importantly intertwined with this child’s. There was little doubt in his mind that this Obi-Wan Kenobi would prove to be the strongest branch in his lineage tree. Possibly his greatest student. 

_ He who learns to conquer death will through his greatest student live again. _

Yan had always known that somehow this particular prophecy revolved around his lineage and now he sensed it would directly involve one of them. He took it upon himself to keep track of the boy as he grew, ignoring reports of a temper and reckless behavior, that was easy enough to overcome given the right discipline. He had trained Rael Averross after all, how difficult could Kenobi really be?

But then Yoda got involved. 

It was at some point decided that Obi-Wan needed an anchor in the Living Force to help the child learn to deal with his visions “properly”. Dooku knew that meant he would learn to disregard them, to not believe in their true prophetic nature. 

By the time Dooku had returned to the temple after a grueling mission with plans to claim the boy as his Padawan learner he had already been shipped off to Bandomeer. And the rest as they say was history. 

At the time he had been frustrated by Yoda’s meddling, but he then realized that if Obi-Wan wasn’t going to be his Padawan, Grandpadawan was nearly just as good...better in fact. It meant he could have influence on the boy’s training without having to deal with teenage hormones or outbursts, which if he was being honest with himself he was getting too old to have the patience for. This was shaping up better than Dooku had first considered. 

And then Xanatos decided to stupidly kill himself instead of just giving up. Dooku shook his head ruefully, that young man had been such a disappointment. But his untimely and tragic death nearly broke Qui-Gon and because of it his old apprentice had purposely kept himself (and his Padawan) distracted by going on mission after mission, and by the time they returned Qui-Gon had decided it was the will of the Force that Obi-Wan be kept away from Dooku, claiming that he (ironically) had a vision and that their introduction would be the catalyst for a great galaxy wide conflict.

So, Dooku begrudgingly respected his former apprentice’s wishes and kept his distance. He was a patient man, and stubborn as Qui-Gon was he couldn’t keep them apart forever. Beneath the unkempt exterior Qui-Gon Jinn had one of the most gentle spirits in the entire Jedi Order, he would see that he was letting his anger and grief over Xanatos deny Obi-Wan the chance to learn from his extended lineage. Denying the boy much needed support that he’ll surely need once he is Knighted.

Dooku leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his long but well manicured beard. His thoughts dwelled on the boy they were desperately racing to across the galaxy to rescue. He wondered if this trauma would unlock new visions, he had read somewhere that sometimes visions could be more frequent when one is under duress. 

_ ‘Such a waste’  _ Dooku thought to himself as he imagined how Qui-Gon would handle these prophetic glimpses into the future, knowing they would more than likely be catalogued as nothing but inconvenient dreams that the boy shouldn’t pay any mind to.

_ “Dreams pass in time.” _ He had heard Qui-Gon say several times before when the two of them had been in a better place and would actually discuss Obi-Wan’s visions. His old apprentice was so quick to dismiss what the Force was trying to tell them, to warn them through a young boy.

It was a shame in Dooku’s eyes, Qui-Gon only took stock in the prophecies of old, having some ignorant view that current visions were something not to be trusted, unless conveniently they were his own (as few and far between as those were). Obi-Wan’s potential was being wasted, and he didn’t know how long he could let this continue. 

He wondered how long it would take for Obi-Wan to start doubting his own powers of premonition. The dark voice in the back of his head growled at the squandered potential, a recurring vision of his own flashed before his eyes of him standing side by side with an older version of Kenobi, an unstoppable match in the Force - such raw power. He needed to have influence in this child’s life, but there was little chance of that if his stubborn apprentice continued to dig his heels in.

Perhaps Qui-Gon would come to his senses after they rescue the boy. 

His hope of that was shattered as he felt the wave of fury through the Force right before his former Padawan stormed into the cockpit. 

“Explain yourself, now.” He demanded. 

The older Jedi refused to meet his tone, he folded his arms across his chest. “I do believe some context is in order.” 

“The comlink, the one on Obi-Wan’s bed.” Qui-Gon exclaimed, his nerves clearly frayed. 

“I’m assuming there is a point to this accusation so please just get to it.” Dooku sighed. 

“Someone I let into the apartment had to have been the one to place the comlink on his bed.” Qui-Gon seethed. “So, I want to know if it was you.” 

This caused Dooku to rise to his feet. There were few humans in the galaxy who were as tall as Qui-Gon Jinn, but Master Dooku was one of them which oddly still made Qui-Gon feel like a small child. 

“You want to know if I conspired with a known madwoman to slowly torture and kill my Grandpadawan?” Dooku lifted one elegant eyebrow. “Do you truly think me so cruel?” 

Qui-Gon could hear the actual hurt in Dooku’s voice, rage was suddenly replaced by guilt. “No, Force, no.” He breathed out. “I’m...I’m sorry Master. I am not thinking clearly, objectively.”

The older man reached out and placed both hands on Qui-Gon’s shoulders. “I know it seems like an impossible task, but your personal feelings in this matter need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. They are clouding your judgement and could likely get you or the boy killed if it comes to combat.” 

Qui-Gon inwardly cringed at the familiarity of the rebuke. “Yes Master.” 

“Now, let’s unpack the accusation you were so quick to thrust upon me.” Dooku exclaimed, sitting back down and gesturing for Qui-Gon to do the same. “So you believe that someone within the Jedi is working with Zan Arbor? Very interesting.” 

“Interesting isn’t the word I’d use.” Qui-Gon retorted, reluctantly taking a seat. “What about Master Sifo-Dyas, he was with you, is it possible he…”

“No,” Dooku cut him off, an odd protective tone in his voice. “He had only accompanied me to visit you in hopes of giving you another perspective regarding Obi-Wan’s foresight.” 

Qui-Gon inwardly scoffed. It was well documented that Sifo-Dyas was probably the most gifted in the Jedi Order when it came to visions, and Dooku, in his never relenting quest to decipher the future, had become fast friends with Master Sifo-Dyas. But Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan’s dreams were far different in nature than Sifo-Dyas’, they were jumbled and oftentimes were a hodgepodge of the past, present and future events. Sifo-Dyas usually had very specific prophetic dreams, ones more easily interpreted. 

Qui-Gon knew his former Master believed Obi-Wan’s dreams to be more than they really were. They were taxing on his apprentice more than anything, leaving the boy confused and disoriented. Something he needed to learn how to deal with before he grew older and Force-forbid started having waking visions. The volatile nature of his dreams would likely compromise him on a mission and that was something neither Qui-Gon nor the Council wanted to happen. Even Sifo-Dyas had sensed Obi-Wan’s dreams to be vastly different than his own, yet Dooku wouldn’t let up.

“Yes, of course.” Qui-Gon finally answered. “How could I forget that you recruited your dear friend into helping you bully me into allowing you a chance to corrupt my Padawan.” 

Dooku sighed. “Why do you think so little of me Qui-Gon?” 

This small show of vulnerability surprised the seasoned Jedi Master. “I don’t think little of you Master, it’s just that I know what the Force has shown me.” 

“That my assisting you in training Obi-Wan would be dangerous.” 

“No,” Qui-Gon shook his head. “That allowing you anywhere near Obi-Wan would be catastrophic.” 

“And here I thought you didn’t trust visions.” The older man was genuinely angered by his former student’s implications. 

“I trust the Force,” Jinn replied. “And it was very clear in it’s warning.” 

The cold stare that greeted him then would’ve left another man quaking, but Qui-Gon Jinn met his former Master’s steely gaze with his own resolute one. They were at an impasse, and it wasn’t likely that either would budge anytime soon. 

The tension was cut however as Mace Windu raced into the cockpit. 

“There’s been a development.” The Korun Master exclaimed. 

*****

“How much longer do you think they’re going to have us sitting here?” Fifteen year old Garen Muln sighed. “I thought we were supposed to be going on the hike to Condor Dragon peak.” 

“Well the Masters have obviously changed the itinerary, so we need to have patience.” Bant Eerin wrapped her webbed hands around her knees. “Maybe that’s the lesson they are trying to teach us.” 

Thirteen year old Siri Tachi tapped her foot restlessly, unable to stay still. She didn’t like it when things deviated from their mandate, she could also sense something was wrong. She had a natural talent within the Force for reading people and despite the effort Master Ti was putting forth it was evident that something bad had happened. 

“Are they just going to let Obi-Wan sleep all day?” She huffed, not sure where else to place her pent up negative energy. She struggled with letting go of her emotions, it was something she and her Master worked on often and it frustrated the overachieving Tachi that she hadn’t perfected it yet. 

“I think he had another nightmare last night.” Bant quietly answered. “I sensed his turmoil through the Force. He probably needs his sleep.” 

Garen and Siri both stayed quiet at that, it had been common knowledge within their clan that Kenobi had devastating nightmares (or visions depending on which Master was talking about it). 

“Well, I’m going to go wake him up.” Siri stood up with the ease of youth and dusted herself off. “Nightmare or not he should be out here suffering from boredom like the rest of us.” 

Garen and Bant exchanged glances, there was a hint of concern in Siri’s voice beneath the usual confidence. Garen jumped to his feet and helped Bant up as well and the three friends quietly made their way to Obi-Wan’s tent. 

“Enough beauty rest Obes,” Garen exclaimed as they pushed back the canvas and entered the small tent. “Rise and shine.” 

A collective, confused gasp caught in their throats as they found the tent completely empty. The sleeping bag was askew which was odd, Obi-Wan was oddly stridgent when it came to keeping his sleeping quarters neat and tidy. 

“Something’s happened.” Siri muttered beneath her breath. 

“Should we get Quinlan, he could maybe find out.” Bant’s voice was quiet. 

“If our hopes lay with Quinlan Vos then we’re really in trouble.” Garen tried to add levity to the situation. 

“Shhh,” Siri put a finger up to her lips. “Do you hear that?”

The other two Padawans immediately reached out within the Force and sensed the disturbance as well. Siri pulled her saber off her belt and slowly made her way towards the back of the tent, the other two on her heels. The three friends found themselves moving beyond the campsite and into the thick redwood forest of Endor. 

Bant began to have trepidations about what they were doing, realizing they probably should get a Master, but the look of determination on Siri’s face was infectious. They silently made their way over a small hill and Siri stopped them abruptly, her eyes wide. 

Garen nearly bumped into his friend, and had to take a moment to collect himself. “Geez Tachi, warn a guy first…” 

Siri immediately placed a hand over his mouth and shushed him. She then moved to a crouching position behind a fallen tree trunk, Bant and Garen did the same. 

“There, on that ridge.” Siri whispered, pointing towards a thicket of trees just to the East. 

“Who is that?” Garen squinted in the sunlight, trying to make out the silhouette. 

“Ona Nobis,” Siri seemed to growl beneath her breath. 

“Who is Ona Nobis?” Bant asked, trying to cast her fear out into the Force. 

“A ghost.” Siri replied, mostly to herself. 

“Like a real ghost?” Garen’s voice seemed more excited than it should be. 

Siri and Bant both looked at him incredulously and Garen shrugged. 

“Seriously, what is wrong with you?” Siri asked. 

“How much time do you have?” Garen smirked and Siri rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the bounty hunter. 

“Let’s just say she’s bad news.” Siri finally stated. “And if Obi-Wan is missing and she’s here that’s not good.” 

“What do we do?” Bant asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

Siri who had found herself suddenly in the leadership role thought for a moment, wondering what her Master would do. She looked at her companions after a moment, but before she could say anything Garen spoke. 

“Hey, that’s the woman who gave me Obi-Wan’s comlink.” 

Bant and Siri looked back at him with a start. “What do you mean, ‘gave you Obi-Wan’s comlink’?” 

“She rushed up to me just as Master Rhara and I were disembarking our transport and heading back to the Temple.” Garen explained. “Said she had met Kenobi and Jinn recently at Dex’s and that Obi had dropped his comlink.” The reality of the situation suddenly hit the Padawan. “I...um...I forgot to give it to him before we took off so I tossed it on his bed.” 

“Kriff,” Siri cursed and took her friends by surprise. It was unusual to hear the usually straight-laced Tachi use foul language. “This is bad, like really bad.” 

“I didn’t sense anything was off about her,” Garen tried to defend himself. “Oh Force, what did I do?” 

Siri tried to calm herself before speaking. “It’s okay Gar, she’s good at masking her presence.” 

“You’ve fought her before?” Bant asked, though she knew that much was obvious.

“Yeah, Obi-Wan and I watched her die.” The thirteen year old closed her eyes against the memory. “Or at least I thought we did.” 

“So now what?” Garen asked. 

“Bant, you go back to camp and tell Master Ti.” Siri stated, looking the Mon Calamari in the eyes. “We’ll continue to track her.” She motioned between herself and Garen.

“What’s this ‘we’ stuff?” Muln shot back. “If she’s as dangerous as you state then we all should go back to camp. 

Siri shook her head. “We can’t risk her getting away. Not if she has Obi-Wan.” 

“Keep your tracking signals on,” Bant said, silently slipping away. “I’ll get Master Ti.” 

“Hurry Bant,” Garen said.

“May the Force be with you.” Siri added. 

*****

“Banthazolate” Vokara Che said in a clinical voice, but the undertones of worry weren’t so easily masked. “It’s a powerful narcotic and causes intense hallucinations.” 

“Why in seven hells would the boy be given a hallucinogen?” Dooku asked. “What purpose could there possibly be for that?” 

“I’m not one hundred percent sure,” Vokara answered. “My best guess is to see if the Midichlorians react differently to various stimuli.” 

“What about his healing trance?” Qui-Gon asked, clutching the comlink. 

Mace shook his head. “The drugs woke him out of it.” 

“We’ve only heard bits and pieces of whatever he’s been seeing.” Vokara exclaimed. “I’m not sure how long ago he was given the drugs as the comlink only just came back to life. But given his tendency towards Force visions this could be very dangerous for him.” 

“In what way?” Dooku asked, his body seemed to stiffen. 

“Hallucinations could combine with his visions and his mind may not be able to handle it. There could be lasting effects, a life of battling headaches would be one possibility, and frankly the least damaging outcome.” 

“Could it impact his visions?” Dooku asked, concern in his voice. 

Vokara narrowed her eyes as they met Dooku’s. She was well aware of the older man’s interest in Kenobi’s foresight. “It all depends, but they would need to be taken with a grain of salt after this. But, that is the least of my worries.” 

“What is the worst case scenario?” Mace was afraid to ask, but knew he had to. 

“Irreparable brain damage.” Che glanced at Qui-Gon momentarily before answering.

Qui-Gon didn’t think his heart could sink any further. While difficult he knew Obi-Wan could eventually learn to overcome any lasting physical effects this situation may hold for him. Even something as life altering and devastating as paralysis would still allow Obi-Wan to serve as a Jedi. The boy already possessed a brilliant and strategic mind, and there was no doubt to Qui-Gon he’d one day be a guiding light within the Order as he grew into his abilities...but what if his cognitive state is altered? What would become of his bright student, his wily boy?

He slumped in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his head. He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself to not center on his anxieties, they would only continue to cloud his judgement. 

A terrified scream broke the uneasy silence and startled the four Jedi Masters. Qui-Gon held the comlink tightly. “Obi-Wan, talk to me. Please.” 

“Master, run!” A frantic yet weary voice called out. “I...I’ll hold him off.” 

Qui-Gon tilted his head and glanced up at Vokara. “Hold who off Padawan?”

“Xanatos, he’s...I can’t stop him!” The boy’s voice was a mixture of sheer terror and confusion. “He’s coming for you!”

“Obi-Wan, this isn’t real.” Qui-Gon tried to sound reassuring. “Xanatos is dead, you were there.” 

“No Master, he won’t die.” Obi-Wan shuttered. “His flesh, it’s...it’s melting. Master please run!” 

Through the bond Qui-Gon got a glimpse of a familiar figure emerging from a pool of acid, a skeleton with dripping flesh coming towards him, the crimson blade of his lightsaber casting a horrifying shadow across the gruesome features. The Jedi Master sucked in a quick breath and closed his side of the bond to the nightmare. He hated himself for leaving Obi-Wan alone in that hellscape, but he knew he’d be no good to the rescue operation if the reanimated corpse of his fallen apprentice entered his thoughts. 

“Obi-Wan, listen to me.” He spoke as calmly as he could muster. “This isn’t real, fight it Padawan.” 

Another scream, this one full of pain and panic. This sent a powerful disturbance through the Force and all of the Jedi had to shield themselves from it. Suddenly an alarm alerted them from the cockpit. 

“We’ve entered the Atravis Sector.” Dooku exclaimed, moving back towards the controls to silence the alarm and take the ship out of hyperspace. 

“Do you hear that Obi-Wan, we’re almost there.” Qui-Gon tried to sooth. “Just hang on a bit longer.”

“Let me go Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan suddenly said. “It’s my time.” 

The words felt like shards of ice to the long haired Master. It suddenly felt like a lifetime ago since Obi-Wan had first uttered those words back on Bandomeer. He had been willing to sacrifice himself in order for Qui-Gon to live even before they were a team. At the time Qui-Gon had compared it to a waking nightmare, but it didn’t even compare to this moment. 

Qui-Gon cleared the lump in his throat. “No Padawan, I will not allow you to give up. Not now, not ever.” 

The Padawan released a shuddering breath and the sound of hydraulics were heard once again. Vokara placed a soft hand on Qui-Gon’s forearm, letting him know that he was not alone. Mace tried to think of something to say, he knew there wasn’t much he could do. Time was not on their side and they all knew it. 

“Qui…” he was interrupted by a beeping coming from his belt. “Master Yoda?”

“Master Windu, fire I see and lava too.” The disjointed speech pattern of the wise Jedi crackled over the comlink. “That is where young Kenobi will be found.” 

All three Jedi exchanged knowing glances, and Mace raced towards the cockpit. 

“Master Dooku, set course for Mustafar.” 

****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I recently finished reading “Master and Apprentice” by Claudia Gray and the book sort’ve threw a wrench into my Obi-Wan has Force visions storyline so I tried to make it work as best I could - let me know what you think! Oh, the prophecy Dooku reflects on is from this book.
> 
> I really enjoyed getting to explore Dooku's thoughts prior to leaving the Jedi, he really is an interesting character to write. 
> 
> Oh, and I lied before, apparently Siri Tachi does make an appearance in this story - *shrug* I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> I almost forgot! I joined Twitter and Tumbr (I'm super new to Tumblr and still trying to learn how to navigate it) - come chat with me about Obi-Wan!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/sirikenobi12
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sirikenobi12


	5. The Aperion, the Anima and the Pneuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Padawan’s life hangs precariously in the balance while two others might be next, can the Jedi Masters save the future of their Order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay for this new chapter, I wanted to spend the holiday writing a bit of LIfe Day fluff before I went back to the super angst. I hope everyone had a great holiday, please enjoy the whump as we bid a fond farewell to 2020!

**Chapter 5 - The Aperion, the Anima and the Pneuma**

Mustafar was a small planet in the grand scheme of things, a once lush garden planet that had been completely drained of life after an ancient Force-sensitive being attempted to resurrect their dead husband using a Bright Star artifact. That failed attempt left the planet in absolute ruin and made it a volcanic hellscape for centuries to come. The tragedy of Mustafar was a lesson in the dangers of attachment, a powerful story that showed just how such possessive emotions can have immense consequences. 

It is one of many examples that Mace Windu could quote as to why the Jedi eventually created the rule against attachment. Quite possibly the Jedi Code’s most difficult to abide and yet easily their most misunderstood rule. 

His eyes traveled away from the holographic image of Senator Gume Saam for a moment and focused on Qui-Gon Jinn who was staring down at the looming red and black planet. Mace truly hoped that Mustafar would not again be the location where a Jedi allows his attachments to cloud his judgement. Though the inkling he was feeling through the Force left little doubt in his mind that it was inevitable. 

“I can assure you Master Jedi that the Techno Union would have nothing to do with child endangerment.” Gume Saam exclaimed, placing his hand to his heart as if to emphasize his shock. “Especially a Jedi child.”

“We’re not saying that the Techno Union has anything to do with our missing Jedi Senator Saam, we’re simply asking for permission to land and to search your facilities.” Mace said as calmly as he could. 

“And to also give you fair warning that an official investigation will be launched to verify if the Techno Union had anything to do with this obvious heinous crime against the Jedi Order.” Dooku chimed in, his voice cold as ice. “And should we find what I’m hoping we do not you can expect swift and severe punishment for what has been done to one of our own.” 

Mace cleared his throat as he stepped in. “What my colleague means to say is that should evidence be found that links the Techno Union to Dr. Zan Arbor’s experiments you can be assured the jedi will…” His dark eyes traveled to the distressed face of his oldest friend before locking once again with the Senator’s. “The Jedi will pursue the most swift and certain punishment available to us.” 

“I was not aware the Jedi made idle threats.” Gume Saam exclaimed, though the nervous tone in his voice was not hidden very well. 

“There was nothing idle about it Senator. As we speak Dr. Zan Arbor is conducting experiments on sentient beings, if the Techno Union has anything to do with this you will have more than just the Jedi to fear.” Mace responded, his voice calm yet intimidating. “I am sure Chancellor Kaj will have much to say on this matter.” 

The Ishi Tib put his hands up in defeat. “No need to involve the Chancellor, I’m sure we can work this out.”

“There is nothing to work out, we need to get to that planet now.” Qui-Gon interjected, his patience clearly running out. “Now either you grant us landing permits or we’ll just go without your permission.” 

“You do that and you won’t make it to the surface I’m afraid.” Senator Saam huffed. “Security is on high alert to protect our assets, there has been an influx in Black Sun activity in the sector.” He tilted his head and clicked his beak. “Perhaps the Jedi can assist us with this problem in exchange for the landing permits.” 

“I am sorry, but we do not barter our services, Senator.” Mace tried to dismiss the notion of the Jedi being hired guns for the Techno Union. “Besides, that really isn’t a Jedi matter, perhaps you can create a motion in the Senate…” 

“Done, we will help you with the Black Sun Syndicate.” Qui-Gon cut off Mace before he could finish. “Now, give us those landing permits.” 

Mace Windu’s eyes went wide and immediately moved to look at Qui-Gon, even Dooku couldn’t refrain from lifting an elegant eyebrow in shock. Qui-Gon remained steadfast in what he said, ignoring the concern emanating from the other Jedi in the room. 

“Master Jinn, a word please.” Mace said with as much calm as he could muster. 

Qui-Gon glanced over at Mace. “We can discuss this later.”

“Now.” 

The larger Jedi Master outwardly huffed in anger and motioned for Mace to lead the way. 

“Stall him,” Mace wisphered to Dooku as she turned to lead Qui-Gon into the hallway.

As soon as the durasteel doors shut behind them Qui-Gon turned on Mace. “We’re wasting time debating this Mace, time Obi-Wan doesn’t have!” 

“Master Jinn,” Mace responded in his most authoritative voice. 

“I thought we were in the middle of a truce.” Qui-Gon shot back. 

“You broke that truce the second you signed the entire Jedi Order up for Outer Rim guard duty for one of the largest corporations in the galaxy.” Mace folded his arms across his chest. “What do you think is going to happen if Czerka Corporation hears of this little stunt? 

“Right, because the Jedi don’t already serve Czerka corporation considering half the Republic is owned by Czerka.” Qui-Gon shot back. 

“We’re not having this argument again Qui,” Mace didn’t budge. “The entire Order was just blackmailed into shady servitude due to your personal feelings. Frankly at this point I’m a little concerned about having you with us for the rescue operation.” 

“What?” Qui-Gon snarled, rising up to his full height. “You can’t be serious, that is MY Padawan out there Mace.” 

The Jedi Councillor took a deep breath and centered himself. “Qui, I know.” 

“You can’t keep me from stopping Zan Arbor.” Qui-Gon began to pace, gesturing wildly with his arms as he spoke. “Obi-Wan is my responsibility Mace, mine.” 

“Like he was your responsibility on Melida/Daan?” Mace said softly. 

Qui-Gon stopped abruptly. “That was different...he chose…”

“Yes Master Jinn, the thirteen year old ignored his mandate, that’s true.” Mace’s voice remained calm. “But YOU, the Jedi Master with decades of training left him there...because?”

“Mace,” the pain in Qui-Gon’s voice was heavy. “I...he…we…”

“The answer you’re looking for Master Jinn is because of a personal attachment.” Mace finished. “You stranded a boy who was under your care in the middle of a battlefield without even a call to the Council, without proper guidance from the Force, all because of a personal attachment.” Qui-Gon turned his face away from Mace, guilt seeping through their bond. “I hope you can understand why I am hesitant to put you in a position where your mind is once again clouded by your personal feelings.”

“Mace…”

The Korun Master sighed and placed a gentle hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “You don’t always make sound judgments when you’re worried my friend.” 

After several moments Mace felt the tension being released into the Force, followed by Qui-Gon reaching out and placing his hand over Mace’s. “I apologize Mace, you’re right, I was only thinking of reaching Obi-Wan not of any other consequences.” 

“It happens to the best of us Qui,” Mace squeezed his shoulder one last time. “Why do you think we made it a damn rule?”

Qui-Gon chuckled and nodded.

“We’ll get him back Qui, I promise you.” Windu answered with a confidence that usually intimidated most who dared to get in his way. 

“I fear the condition we’ll find him in almost as much as not finding him alive.” Qui-Gon admitted. 

“He’s a Jedi Qui-Gon, he’s proven that much with his Melida/Daan stunt.” Mace tried to offer a warm smile. “He’ll find a way to be a Jedi at any capacity, you should not doubt him.” 

Qui-Gon discreetly wiped the gathered moisture from his eyes on the sleeve of his tunic and Mace didn’t say anything about the display of emotions, he could sense his friend was releasing his anxieties into the Force at last. After another moment a curt and obviously fake throat clearing broke the silence. 

“If you two are quite done I have secured our landing permit.” Dooku stated, his hands folded across his chest. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask how you pulled that one off Master Dooku.” Mace replied. 

“Let’s just say the Techno Union owes me one.” Dooku said with a sly smile. 

Mace sighed deeply and shook his head and looked over at Qui-Gon. “You know, your lineage is the reason I no longer have hair, I just want to make that very clear.” 

Dooku and Qui-Gon offered an amused snort as a response. 

“Master Windu, we have another situation.” Vokara Che entered, holding a comlink. 

“What is it Master Che?” Mace asked, his heart suddenly beating much faster than a calm Jedi Master’s heart should be. 

“Master Plo is on the line, he said there are two more Padawans missing from the retreat.” The Healer handed Mace the comlink. 

“Which Padawans?” Qui-Gon asked hurriedly. 

*********

“Ouch!” Garen whispered angrily as he and Siri continued to track the bounty hunter through the woods. “Do you know if any of these bushes are poisonous?”

“For the last time, shut up.” Siri hissed back at him, ducking behind another thicket of bushes. 

Garen picked off a couple of thorns from his tunic and flicked them back into the brush. “Hey, I heard the creatures on this planet will cook and eat humans.” 

“Yeah, Ewoks.” Siri replied, quietly. “It was all covered in the prep materials.”

“You actually read all of that?” Garen shook his head. “Wow, nerd alert.” 

“How have you not been kicked out of the Order yet?” Siri sighed. 

“I know, right?” Garen chuckled. “But seriously what if those creatures come after us?”

“The camp has sensors that emit a tone that only Ewoks can hear, they won’t come near it.” Siri squeezed through a small opening between two fallen tree trunks.

“Wait, then why the kriff are we going in the opposite direction of those sensors?” He tugged on the edge of her cloak to make her stop. 

“Force sake Muln, if you’re that scared then just go back.” She growled. “I’ll handle this myself.” 

The older boy seriously contemplated leaving Siri behind and going back to the safety of the camp. He then looked at her young face covered in soil and scratches and he sighed. “Dank farrik. No, I’ll stay...I’m the more senior Jedi here after all.”

“Well, that’s debatable.” Siri sat up and folded her arms across her chest. “Technically speaking I’ve been a Padawan longer than you…”

“Shhhh little one, a grown up is thinking.” Garen placed a finger on her lips and she shoved it away as quickly as she could. 

“We should get to higher ground,” Garen stated. “High ground always gives an advantage.” 

Siri scoffed. “You and Obi-Wan spend way too much time together if you think that. Right now we need to stay low, and out of sight.” 

Garen nodded, stroking his chin. “Mmmhmmm I see your point. What if, we just stay low so she can’t see us coming?”

Siri rolled her eyes and did her absolute best not to punch her travel companion. She suddenly felt a disturbance through the Force. She peered through the thicket of bushes and realized she had lost sight of the bounty hunter. 

“Garen,” she whispered over her shoulder. “Garen, she’s gone.” 

“What do you mean, she’s gone?” He turned to look at the younger Jedi who pointed to the last location of their target. 

“How many other meanings are there to the term ‘she’s gone’ other than the literal one?” Siri angrily replied. 

Garen pushed Siri aside so he could see the now empty space where Ona Nobis had recently been hiding. “Well that’s just great Tachi, you lost her.” 

“We have to go,” Siri ignored his sarcastic quip and reached for her lightsaber. “We have to go now! Garen, Run!”

Before Garen could properly get to his feet a long whip dangled from the tree above them and wrapped around his neck, hoisting him up into the air. Siri ignited her lightsaber, the purple blade illuminating her face. She was about to jump to Garen’s rescue when a voice called out to her. 

“One more step my dear and I will activate the electro feature.” A muscular woman stood less than a klick away with a wicked smile across her face. “He’ll be fried instantly.” 

Siri glanced up at Garen who was struggling to breath, she held out her saber towards the bounty hunter. “Let him go.” 

“Aren’t you sweet.” Ona Nobis tilted her head as if she were looking at an adorable Tooka kitten. “Still as feisty as ever I see.” She tugged on the whip and Garen choked louder. “Now, drop the laser sword little one.” 

The young Jedi hesitated for a moment, glancing back up at Garen before deactivating her weapon and tossing the hilt to the ground. 

“Smart girl,” Ona Nobis purred. “Now, kick it to me.” 

Siri lifted her arms into the air in a defenseless gesture and obeyed. She kicked her lightsaber towards the bounty hunter. As the older woman bent down to pick up the lightsaber Siri summoned the Force and pushed out with both hands, causing the bounty hunter to tumble over herself. At that same moment she released her grip on the whip and Garen fell towards the ground. Siri tried to slow his fall with the Force, but was unable to and he fell on top of the younger Jedi. 

“Gods Garen, how much do you weigh?” She grumbled as she tried to push Garen off. 

Garen reached up and removed the whip from his neck and sputtered and coughed as he caught his breath. “I’d rather not answer that right now, I’m still at my winter weight.” 

Siri offered him a relieved smile at his joke. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, thanks Tachi.” He sat up, still rubbing his neck. 

Garen was still tangled in the whip as Ona Nobis pulled on it, pulling Garen with it. She flicked it towards the large tree trunk and the young teen was hurled against it with a bone crunching thud. 

The bounty hunter then switched on Siri’s lightsaber. “You little brat! I should’ve killed you last year when I had the chance.” 

“Yeah, probably should’ve.” Siri glanced over at Garen who was struggling to get up. 

Nobis advanced with the lightsaber in one hand and the electro whip in the other. Siri quickly jumped out of the way and easily shifted her body until she was somersaulting backwards, barely avoiding being struck by her own blade. She then lost her footing and slipped on a large tree root, causing her to fall hard to the ground. Pain erupted through her ankle, she bit back the cry that was on the tip of her tongue and pulled her injured leg closer to the rest of her body. She then found herself trying to crawl away from the bounty hunter on her elbows. 

“No little boyfriend to come to your rescue this time, girly.” Nobis snarled, now toying with her injured prey. “Maybe if you behave I can take you to him, Zan Arbor said she could always use more Jedi blood.” 

Siri’s eyes grew wide at this revelation. “No, Obi-Wan.” 

“Or, maybe I’ll just kill you and drop your corpse at his feet instead.” Ona Nobis smirked, lifting the saber high into the air. 

Siri closed her eyes and tried desperately to remember her teachings about being prepared for death, but her heart was racing. She opened her eyes when she heard the clashing of sabers, she looked up to see Garen holding his green saber over her prone body, blocking Ona Nobis from slicing her in half. 

“If you want to kill Tachi, you’re gonna have to get in line.” Garen said, but the strain in his voice was easy to hear. 

Siri summoned the Force again and pushed out, hoping to throw the bounty hunter off her game. She then looked up at Garen and noticed blood trickling down his forehead. He knelt down next to her. 

“Can you walk?” 

Siri shook her head. “No, you get out of here. Tell Master Ti that Zan Arbor has Obi-Wan.” 

“Zan Arbor, the kriffing crazy scientist?” Garen tried to catch his breath. 

Siri nodded. “We have to let someone know. Go, I’ll distract her.” 

“Stop talking crazy, I can’t just leave you.” Garen protested. 

“Gar, we have to tell the Council about Obi-Wan, he needs our help...go.” She demanded with a slight groan. 

Garen looked at her with guilt in his eyes, Siri knew he felt bad about his part in whatever happened to their friend. He then glanced back at the bounty hunter rising to her feet and finally Siri saw him focus in the Force and nod. 

“Here,” he handed her his saber. “Just...stay alive Tachi.” 

“I’ll do my best,” she smiled. 

He then took off into the woods, using the Force to aid his speed. Siri watched his retreating form for a moment before looking back at her opponent. The bald Sorrusian smiled, baring her sharp teeth at the young Jedi. Siri took a deep breath and pushed her pain to the back of her mind, using the Force to steady herself as she stood up. She then took the Form I first stance, holding out Garen’s saber in a defensive manner. 

“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me...I am one with the Force and the Force is with me…” Siri began to chant beneath her breath, it was a mantra they had been taught as younglings to help them learn to quiet their minds. 

Ona Nobis snarled as she flicked the electrowhip towards the girl, the plasma blade of Siri’s weapon caught the whip and corkscrewed the length of the weapon around it. Electricity cackled, Siri could feel the sparks bouncing so very close to her face. 

Nobis tugged on the whip, pulling the Jedi towards her. Siri bit back the pain in her ankle as she was dragged closer to the dangerous woman. 

“I admire you spirit girl.” Nobis called out. “In another life you’d make one hell of a hunter.” 

Siri scoffed. “There is no other life for me, I am a Jedi.” 

“And what did that get you, young one?” Ona Nobis smirked, pulling Siri even closer. “You’ll die painfully and alone. The legacy of the Jedi.” 

The young blonde teenager narrowed her eyes. “I am not alone.” 

Just as the bounty hunter pulled Siri in for the killing blow the sound of another lightsaber igniting cut through the otherwise quiet woods. Nobis turned just in time to avoid having her arm sliced off by the blue blade of Adi Gallia, but her whip wasn’t so lucky. After dispatching the hunter’s weapon the Tholothian immediately placed herself between Nobis and her Padawan as she ignited her second blade, a shorter orange Shoto and she took an aggressive Jar’kai stance. 

“If you are quite finished threatening children, how about we have ourselves a little chat?” Adi asked, her eyes focused and clear. 

“Jedi scum,” Nobis snarled, holding Siri’s lightsaber out towards her new opponent. “I have nothing to say to you.” 

“Perhaps you will have something to say to us.” A raspy voice spoke from behind Nobis, followed by the sound of two more lightsabers igniting. 

Ona Nobis turned to face the new threat, she found she was now surrounded by a Kel Dor male and a Togruta female, each holding their own blue lightsabers. Nobis’ mind raced with options and realized there was no way she’d be able to fend off three fully trained Jedi. She was powerful, but not that powerful. 

She deactivated Siri’s saber and raised her hands into the air. “I want to negotiate a plea deal.” 

“You’ve kidnapped at least one Jedi apprentice and threatened to kill two more. Not to mention all your previous crimes.” Plo Koon stepped forward, taking the bounty hunter’s hands and placing them in binders. He then tossed Siri’s saber back towards the Padawan who grabbed it easily and placed it back on her belt. 

“I doubt the Courts will find sympathy for you.” Shaak Ti added. 

“Believe me Jedi, you’ll want to hear what I know.” Ona Nobis said, her voice a wicked cackle. “But I want your word that I will be protected.” 

Adi, Plo and Shaak exchanged concerned glances. “Protected, from Zan Arbor?” 

Nobis let out a loud, barking laugh. “That poor sleemo could never hurt me. No, I speak of true power. A power even you Jedi fear.”

“Where is Obi-Wan?!” Siri’s young voice interrupted the interrogation. 

“Siri, patience.” Adi reprimanded her Padawan. 

“Forgive me Master, but if Zan Arbor has him we don’t have time to play her games.” Siri’s eyes narrowed at Nobis who winked at the girl in return. 

“Siri is right, we cannot delay.” Plo Koon exclaimed. “Obi-Wan may not have that kind of time.” 

Adi and Shaak Ti nodded and deactivated their weapons. 

“You have our promise for protection.” Shaak Ti exclaimed. “Now, where exactly is the boy being held?”

******************

“Corvax Fen, you’re certain that’s where he’s being held?” Mace Windu addressed the hologram of Plo Koon. 

“She was most adamant, she said there is a fortress hidden there.” The Kel Dor replied. “She said that is where you will discover Zan Arbor’s lab.” 

Mace nodded to Dooku who set the coordinates. He then stole a glance back at Qui-Gon who looked to be trying to center himself. Mace finally looked back at Plo Koon. 

“Did she say much else?” He asked. 

“A lot of ramblings that seem rather far-fetched.” Plo shrugged. “We are setting up a conference call with Jocasta, Yoda and Tahl to see if any of it makes sense to them.” 

“Did she say why Obi-Wan was chosen?” Dooku asked. 

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and stared at his former Master. “Zan Arbor already said it was for revenge.” 

“No, Zan Arbor said the boy was chosen for a reason, you were the one who suggested it was for revenge.” Dooku’s tone made short work of any further arguments Qui-Gon might have had. 

“She used the phrase  _ aperion _ , said he was a perfect subject to study the true aperion.” Adi said, her voice full of concern.

“Really?” 

All the other Jedi looked at Dooku in curiosity. “What exactly does that mean?” Mace finally asked.

“Well, Jocasta probably could dig up the actual texts, but loosely translated it means the Unifying Force.” Dooku’s hand was placed beneath his chin. “There is a school of thought that the Force is not actually a cosmic, mystical power like the ancient Jetti believed. We of course know the Midicholorians have a part to play, but there are those who believe the Force can be studied completely by science and therefore explained. And that the aspects of the Force can be classified into three categories. One is the aperion, then there is the anima which is the Living Force, and finally the pneuma which is conscious thought through the Force.” 

“Well, we know that Zan Arbor has been studying Midichlorians for years, perhaps she found someone interested in her work.” Vokara Che chimed in. 

“Or someone willing to pay to have her take it to the next level.” Dooku said, casually. 

“But I thought the Midichlorians don’t dictate what talent within the Force someone may have.” Shaak Ti said with a nervous exhale. 

“Not that has been discovered yet Master Ti.” Dooku exclaimed. “That is why I believe Obi-Wan was chosen to compare his blood with other Force sensitive DNA.” 

“We need to be sure to take Zan Arbor alive, and download whatever information we can find from her lab.” Mace said. “Qui, you and Vokara will focus on getting Obi-Wan the hell out of there. Dooku and I will handle Zan Arbor.” 

“We’ll finish packing up here and bring the Padawans home. I’ve already alerted the Temple.” Plo Koon added. “We’ll bring Nobis with us, hopefully we can get more information from her.” 

“Are the other Padawans alright?” Mace asked. 

“A few cuts and bruises.” Adi replied. “Siri injured her ankle, but nothing too serious.” 

“They’re mostly worried about Obi-Wan, they don’t know what’s happened to him and I believe their imaginations are getting the better of them.” Shaak Ti added. 

“It’s probably best they don’t know the full extent of the situation, not yet at least.” Mace said. “We’d need to involve their Masters in the conversation. Adi, you might want to wait to discuss this with Siri, we wouldn’t need her telling the others without context.” 

“Of course,” Adi Gallia nodded. 

“We’re approaching Corvax Fen,” Dooku announced. 

“We all know what needs to be done.” Mace looked around at the Jedi both in person and in hologram. “We have one seriously injured Padawan, and a possible plot to kidnap others. We need to put a stop to this here and now.”

All Jedi in attendance nodded in an affirmative response. 

“Okay then, may the Force be with us.” 

*******

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Next chapter will be the daring rescue. I know this chapter was lacking Obi-Wan, but don’t worry there will be plenty of him in the next one. Thank you again for all the wonderful responses to this story! I’d love to hear what you think, and if you have an idea who or what is behind Obi-Wan’s kidnapping. 
> 
> Stay Safe Friends!! 
> 
> PS: For those who have read "Scary Mission Stories" I edited a little bit in Obi-Wan's chapter, in that story the friends were surprised that Zan Arbor had survived, I updated that to make it fit better with this story - no need to go back and read it, I just wanted you to know since I'm trying to keep all of my stories in a "canon" universe of my own design.


	6. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, I only had the chance to re-read this once before posting.

Mustafar was even more desolate up close, the searing heat was unbearable and oppressive the moment they stepped foot off the ship. Though, Mace wondered if it were really the heat that was oppressive or if it were the feeling of utter wrongness within the Force that seeped into every nook and cranny of the planet. 

Everything about this place screamed at him, it had a dark past and the planet seemed to already know it had an equally dark future. The Korun Master shuddered momentarily before reaching out for the calming presence of the light side as he brought up the rear of the rescue party. 

Qui-Gon Jinn was a force to be reckoned with as he led them towards the ominous and supposedly abandoned mining facility. Mace knew Qui-Gon at the end of the day was a Jedi Master and had control of his emotions, but that didn’t make him any less intimidating with his hand hovering over the saber hilt at his side and the look of singular focus in his eyes.

But only those who knew him best knew it was mostly an act. Their infamous “maverick” Jedi, who always bucked expectations was beneath it all a big ball of insecurities. Mace knew Qui-Gon blamed Dooku for most of it, though Xanatos’ betrayal hadn’t helped. Qui-Gon had closed himself off from nearly everyone after the young man’s fall, the usually jovial and kind hearted man had become bitter and work obsessed. That was until Yoda had the insight to pair him with a boy who was in almost every way the polar opposite of Xanatos. And despite Qui-Gon’s initial bitching about the Grandmaster’s interference, it was obvious that Yoda had been right (as he frustratingly always was) and that the Force demanded that Jinn and Kenobi come together as a team. And despite the ups and downs over the last couple of years for them Mace had never seen Qui-Gon quite so at peace in the Force as he was whenever he was in Obi-Wan’s orbit. 

Mace actually shuddered to think what might happen if they were too late to rescue the boy. He then shook off the ill feeling, chiding himself for dwelling into the realm of “what-ifs”. He needed to keep his attention on the task at hand, an innocent child of the Jedi Order was in danger and needed him to be focused. He had a job to do.

As the four Jedi came down the ramp they were immediately met by a squad of large security droids. They were of similar design but bulkier than the usual OOM-series used by the Trade Federation. 

“I admit that I haven’t been in the field for quite a while, but that seems to be a large number of security droids guarding a supposed abandoned building.” Vokara Che quipped. 

“As someone who is constantly in the field I can attest this is a tad excessive.” Dooku replied.

“This facility is off limits to civilians.” The lead droid held up a hand while the six behind him charged up their weapons. “Please return to your transport.” 

“We are Jedi Knights investigating the disappearance of a Jedi Apprentice.” Qui-Gon Jinn spoke, though his voice was calm Mace could see the tension in his clenched fists. “We need to speak with whoever is in charge of this facility.”

“This facility is off limits to civilians. Please return to your transport.” The droid simply repeated.

It took less than a second for a green blade to slice through the droid, Qui-Gon then immediately ducked as the two behind the Sergeant fired. Dooku ignited his blue blade and was followed by Vokara’s yellow and Mace’s violet. The four Jedi made short work of the seven droids, only breaking a small sweat because of the volcanic heat radiating off the planet. 

“Such a waste.” Dooku sighed as he returned his curved saber hilt to his belt. 

“These are Techno Union droids.” Mace exclaimed, kneeling down to examine the lead droid. “That complicates matters.” 

Dooku knelt down next to the fallen droid next to his feet. “I’ve seen this insignia before, it isn’t the Techno Union. These droids were purchased by a third party.” 

“Probably the investors Zan Arbor mentioned.” Vokara exclaimed while adjusting the medical bag on her back. 

“I’m going to send this to Tahl,” Mace scanned the logo with his comlink and uploaded it to the messaging system he was sharing with the Temple. “Maybe she and Jocasta can find more intel on who might be paying Zan Arbor to perform experiments on Jedi.” 

“We need to keep moving.” Qui-Gon interjected, already attempting to open the door. 

Frustration and worry was leaking into the Force from the tall Jedi Master, causing Mace and Dooku to exchange quick glances. Qui-Gon pounded his fist against the keypad when he couldn’t focus himself to use the Force to unlock it so instead he thrust his saber into the door, cutting away the thick metal. 

Dooku sighed and gracefully rose to his feet, dusting the ash off his knees. He then calmly flicked his wrist and the doors opened with a swoosh. Qui-Gon pulled his saber from the retreating door and glanced back at his former Master. He was met by a look of smug superiority that he had become far too familiar with over the course of his apprenticeship. 

Without another word the four Jedi filed into the building. 

They found themselves in a large open room with four hallways leading in four different directions. They struggled to get a sense of the Padawan’s location through the Force, but the dark side emanating from the planet clouded their vision. 

“We could each take a hallway,” Vokara stated. 

“No, should we find Kenobi we’ll need you there immediately Master Che.” Mace answered. “Qui, are you sure you can’t sense him through your bond?” 

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and called upon the Force bond he shared with his apprentice. The usually steady light that was Obi-Wan was dim and fading. He opened his eyes and shook his head. 

“He’s barely holding on, I can’t get a firm lock on his location.” The Jedi Master tightened his grip on his saber. 

Mace felt his jaw tighten in response, he nodded and his strategic mind quickly went to work to formulate an alternative plan. His thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of an infant crying. The Jedi simultaneously snapped their heads in the direction of the second hallway to their right. 

“Was that…” Vokara felt her breath catch. 

“It appears there are more children involved than we originally thought.” Dooku stated. 

Duty immediately kicked in and they raced down the hall towards the cries of the child. They were met by another locked door and Qui-Gon slashed his saber in one direction and then another creating an X while Mace followed up by Force pushing the pieces of the durasteel door inward. A large piece tumbled into three security droids while Dooku and Qui-Gon ran inside and took out the other two. 

As they raced into the large, round room the image they were met with stopped all four seasoned Jedi Masters in their tracks. State of the art and rather expensive looking lab equipment, computer systems and consoles circled a large hole in the floor, tubes and sensors criss-crossed one another and fed information to the data screens. And in the center of it all the Jedi watched as an infant Tholothian girl was levitated from the gaping abyss in the center of the room. 

Vokara, Mace and Qui-Gon rushed towards the rim of the hole in the floor. What they found made all three Jedi Masters swallow a lump of fear in their throats. The child was slowly being lifted from gallons upon gallons of rushing water that was flooding the room below, it was obvious that Obi-Wan despite his exhaustion and pain was using the Force to bring the girl to safety, but was faltering as he was engulfed by the waves. 

The Jedi sprung into action, Qui-Gon removed his cloak and dove into the water while Vokara and Mace took over in bringing the baby to safety. The Twi’lek healer grabbed the infant as soon as she was able to and moved her to a safe distance to check for injuries. Mace then looked back towards the rising waters in the crater. 

Dooku turned his attention towards the console, reading the information flashing across the screen. 

“They have implemented a self-destruct protocol.” Dooku stated, his nimble fingers dancing across the keypad. 

“Can you stop it?” Mace asked as he lowered himself to the edge of the hole. 

“I’m afraid not,” Dooku explained. “We only have fifteen standard minutes before all of this collapses into the lava below.” 

“Any sign of Zan Arbor?” Mace asked over his shoulder. 

“She has called for an extraction,” Dooku exclaimed, his eyes much more wild than his calm voice let on. “Leave her to me.” 

“Dooku, wait!” Mace called out, but was met by the retreating figure using the Force to enhance his speed. The Korun Master hung his head for a moment and then glanced back towards the rising waters below. 

Qui-Gon Jinn was a powerful man, both in stature and in the Force but even he struggled against the whirling current of water that was pushing against him as he slipped further and further below the surface. 

The water itself was hot, it felt as if he were swimming in a bathtub. In the back of his mind he assumed it had something to do with the volcanic nature of the planet. He pushed himself harder, kicking with strong legs as a blurry figure came into view at the bottom of the pool. His heart lurched inside his chest as he approached his young apprentice, he took note that the boy had been stripped down to just his leggings and was barefoot. He pushed himself harder against the current, hoping to reach the boy before he ran out of air. 

No, he refused to believe that after all Obi-Wan had endured that he’d lose him to drowning. 

After what felt like eternity he finally reached the boy, taking a moment to quell his anger at seeing his young Padawan strapped to a metal table with an electro collar around his neck that had two thick, primitive chains attached to either side, which were hooked into the wall. Qui-Gon ignited his saber and made short work of the chains, and watched as Obi-Wan’s head fell forward when it was no longer being held in place. He then carefully sliced through the arm and leg binders that held him against the metal slab. When Obi-Wan didn’t move freely from the table at that point Qui-Gon felt a quick moment of panic,he then swam behind the boy and nearly let out what was left of his own air at the shock of seeing what looked like several large suction tubes had been inserted beneath the skin. The Jedi Master had no idea how to safely remove his apprentice from the contraption, but he also knew Obi-Wan was running out of time. 

He swam back to face his apprentice, even in the blue hue of the water he could see how pale the boy had become. He grabbed the aquata breather from his belt and forced it into Obi-Wan’s mouth, hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t too little, too late. He then pushed himself off the floor and up towards the surface of the water. 

“Mace, I can’t bring him up.” Qui-Gon shouted between deep breaths as he breached the surface. “You’ve got to find a way to drain the water.” 

“On it,” Mace replied, already a blur of brown robes jumping over the computer console. 

“How bad?” Vokara said, kneeling next to the edge of the pool. 

Treading the still rising water he looked up at her, his eyes fierce and protective. “They’ve got him hooked up to various tubes, they look to be surgically grafted to his skin. I am afraid to risk pulling them out.” 

Vokara swallowed the uneasy feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach and nodded. She then glanced back at the infant whom she had tucked away in a safe corner of the room and swaddled in her cloak. She then pulled out her own aquata breather and jumped into the warm water. Qui-Gon took a deep breath and slipped beneath the water directly behind the healer. 

Mace surveyed the computer console and immediately went to work to attempt to shut down the self destruct sequence as well as drain the water. His fingers moved at a blindingly fast speed as he used the Force to scan the keyboard for commonly used keystrokes. He was not as adept as Tahl was in hacking into secured systems, but he was no slouch. As he finally came upon the system he was looking for he was met with a troublesome obstacle. Both systems could only be shut down remotely, which meant Zan Arbor must have the remote. 

Mace pulled out his comlink. “Dooku, come in Dooku.” 

_ “Have you secured the boy?” _ Dooku’s response was right to the point. 

“Not yet, we need to drain the water from the exam room before he drowns.” Mace hurriedly explained. “But it can only be done remotely. Do you have eyes yet on Zan Arbor?”

_ “Momentarily,”  _

Dooku cut off the transmission and Mace returned his attention back towards the screen to see if perhaps there was an override he could implement when a file name caught his attention - ‘ _ Sion’s Offering’. _

He cocked an eyebrow and pulled up the file, unsurprisingly it was encrypted and he could not tell what he was exactly looking at. He quickly pulled out his comlink and proceeded to download what he could from the file, hoping that perhaps Tahl would have better luck than he did at deciphering it’s content. 

He glanced at the chrono on his left hand side, noting that they only had ten minutes left before the building drifted into the lava. He sighed to himself and moved back to the edge of the examination room. He knew he couldn’t just sit back and do nothing so he outstretched his hand over the water, closed his eyes and called upon the Force.

\------------------

Over the course of his career as a Jedi Yan Dooku had held many positions within the Order. Probably his most successful had been when he left the Council to become a Jedi Sentinel. He adapted well to the freedom from the confines of the Temple, and he felt closer to the Force than ever before. It served him well in instances such as the one he was presently in to be so intune with the Force that he was able to easily track his opponent to the small, secret landing pad on the roof of the building. 

Jenna Zan Arbor stood at the foot of a ramp, directing droids who were carrying crates into the ship. She hadn’t noticed Dooku’s arrival just yet and he used that to his full advantage. 

“Dr. Zan Arbor I presume.” His deep and cultured voice cut through the constant rumbling of the volcanos. “I expected someone with your reputation to be a bit older.”

The scientist startled and turned in his direction. She then pulled out a small blaster and took several shots at the approaching Jedi only to have each one deflected easily with skilled precision. 

“If the boy is dead that was not my decision.” She called out. “I want that on record.” 

“But it was your decision to follow the order I’m afraid.” Dooku replied with a sneer. “And you had better hope for your sake that the boy survives.” 

Zan Arbor stumbled back towards the ramp of her ship, her breathing grew quick with fear. She wondered what the likelihood would be that she could make it up the ramp and use the guns on the ship against him. As if reading her mind the Jedi sighed and used the Force to pull up the ramp and close the ship. Panicked now Jenna ran to place herself behind a few crates, taking another couple of shots at the tall man. 

Dooku easily deflected her blaster fire and slowly stalked his way towards her. “Now, I believe you have a remote that will put an end to this self destruct madness.” He eyed her carefully. “And will drain the water.” 

“I...I can’t, he’ll kill me.” She was shaking from fear now as the Jedi drew closer to her. “If I fail he’ll kill me like all the others.”

“I never ask for something more than once.” Dooku took another step towards her.

“Promise me security from him and I’ll turn it off.” Zan Arbor bargained. 

“The only promise you’ll receive from me dear doctor is that you will have far more to fear from me should you not turn off the sequence and drain that water.” Dooku’s voice was like ice.

“I don’t believe that, you’re a Jedi…” She stood up and came around from behind the crates, calling his bluff. “You don’t kill...” 

The doctor suddenly felt her throat constrict, cutting off her airway. She could feel phantom fingers tightening, strangling her. She looked up at the Jedi in horror as she felt herself begin to lift off the ground. 

Dooku had his hand outstretched towards the woman who was now clawing at her throat. He slowly walked towards her, tightening his grip on her airway ever so slightly. She dropped the remote into his other hand, he pressed the button and stopped the self-destruct sequence. 

Zan Arbor wheezed and looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he’d release her. Dooku instead tightened his grip around her neck, causing her to choke harder. 

“You captured and tortured my former Apprentice, my son.” Dooku snarled. 

She shook her head and desperately tried to take a breath. “Experimented, not tortured.” 

He squeezed harder and she gasped. “And now you hold my Grand-Padawan hostage, a boy with limitless potential was nearly frozen to death, was electrocuted, cut open and nearly drowned all by your hand.” He came within inches of her face. “You have chosen to target my lineage. So give me a really good answer as to why I shouldn’t squash you beneath my boot like the insignificant insect that you are.” 

“The boy...was...chosen.” Black spots began to dance in front of her eyes. 

“So I heard.” Dooku suddenly released her and she fell hard to the ground. “The question is why, and by whom?” 

“...his blood.” She coughed and tried to regain her breath. “He wanted his blood.” 

“For what purpose?”

“I don’t know,” she was on her knees, looking up at the man who now towered over her. “He wanted me to study his Midichlorians’ reaction to various Force enhanced situations. He didn’t give me a reason. He insisted that it had to be Obi-Wan Kenobi, but he never said why.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” Dooku’s nostrils flared with anger. 

“I swear to you,” she struggled to her feet. “All he said was that this boy could ruin everything they had planned. But, I have no idea what that even means.” 

Dooku raised an eyebrow at this. “Who is your benefactor?” 

“...I can’t, not without your word I’ll be protected.” She shook her head, fear evident on her face. “I’ve watched him kill two other scientists who failed their experiments. I’m sorry, but I can’t…”

Dooku ignited his saber as if to strike, but calmed his temper just before the blade connected. He closed his eyes and calmed himself by focusing on his breathing. 

“The comlink,” he said after a moment, his eyes remained closed. “Who commanded you to use it?”

The scientist swallowed hard and looked away in guilt. “No one. When I learned the identity of the boy I saw an opportunity to get back at Qui-Gon Jinn.” 

Zan Arbor suddenly screamed in pain as she felt a bolt of electricity course through her body. And before she blacked out completely she could’ve sworn she was blue lightning emanating from the Jedi’s fingertips and his eyes flash a sickly golden color. 

\---------

Vokara Che had definitely seen countless gruesome scenes in her time as a Jedi Healer, but nothing prepared her for what she saw there in the water. She first scanned Obi-Wan to see if he was breathing, it looked as if Qui-Gon’s decision to place the breather into his mouth was what saved him from drowning, but his breaths were still shallow and as he was slipping into unconscious there was the likelihood that the device would slip out of his mouth. She knew they had to hurry. 

She swam behind the Padawan and felt her body tense with what she found. Tubes of various sizes ran along his spine, while several others were inserted into his lower abdomen. She quickly tried to figure out what they were being used for, to see if they could disconnect the boy without causing too much damage. 

She realized all of these were all extracting fluids from Obi-Wan, if they were to simply cut through the hoses there was a possibility he could bleed out. And being in the water could help slow the bleeding, but would make getting the boy out of the water and to safety a difficult task. She knew the only option was to find a way to turn off the machine. She glanced up at Qui-Gon who was currently holding Obi-Wan steady. She shook her head. 

Qui-Gon knew he’d need to resurface himself sooner rather than later, he reluctantly shifted Obi-Wan back onto the table and motioned for Che to follow him up to figure out a new course of action. 

_ ‘Another solution will present itself’ _ he thought, trying to convince himself. 

It was then that they felt a powerful surge within the Force and suddenly the water all around them began to swirl and move towards the far corners of the room, leaving the three of them in the now dry center. 

Qui-Gon caught his breath as he looked up and found Mace Windu holding the water at bay, but the strain on his face told Qui-Gon they had precious little time. He grabbed Obi-Wan who was about to topple over, gently bringing him to lay on the floor. 

His Padawan looked even worse out of the water, the pallor of his skin was almost translucent, his lips were turning purple and his entire body shivered. Qui-Gon looked up at Vokara Che who was already moving along the trail of hoses leading to Obi-Wan’s back, looking for their source. 

“Jinn, when I give the signal you cut through the hoses and get him the hell out of there!” Che called down to him. 

The Jedi Master watched as she fluttered about a series of levers and knobs until he heard a hydraulic hissing sound, followed by Vokara’s voice shouting. 

“Qui-Gon, now!” 

He didn’t hesitate, in a flash his blade was out and he sliced through the various tubes and wires connected to his poor Padawan. He felt a moment of alarm as he watched blood pouring out a large tube still inserted in Obi-Wan’s back, but he could vaguely hear Vokara calling him up to the top level. 

Qui-Gon placed an arm beneath the young boy’s knees, and another one carefully around his back and he lifted Obi-Wan into his arms, he then summoned the Force and leapt up to safety just as Mace let the water rush back into the room. 

He gently placed Obi-Wan on the ground, turning him so he was laying on his side. He found his hands trembling and he gently pulled the breather from the nearly lifeless lips. Mace was by his side in an instant and Vokara went to work immediately on Obi-Wan’s back. 

“Mace, Qui-Gon, I need to roll him onto his stomach.” Vokara told them, though Qui-Gon barely registered her words. “Hopefully gravity can help stop some of this bleeding that’s coming out of the tube.” 

“Qui,” Mace’s voice was kind yet stern. “Focus. Obi-Wan needs you to keep it together.” 

Qui-Gon nodded and both he and Mace gently turned the Padawan to his stomach, Qui-Gon was sure to turn Obi-Wan’s head to the side. He let his hand linger on his apprentice’s forehead, sending what comfort he could through the Force. 

Vokara first checked for Obi-Wan’s pulse, she sighed in relief when she felt it beneath her fingers. “Heart rate is way too fast, but with blood loss that’s to be expected.” 

“How bad?” Mace asked, quietly. 

“Don’t know yet.” The Healer answered as she pulled a scanner from her bag and hovered it over her patient. “Blood pressure is low, 105/73. How much does he weigh?” She looked at Qui-Gon. 

“Last time I checked it was still lower than the goal you set for him.” Qui-Gon found his memory fuzzy as his mind tried to comprehend what was happening. “107 I think.” 

Vokara made a tsk sound and shook her head. “Well that’s something we’ll circle back to later.”

“Why do you ask?” Mace was genuinely curious. 

“I’m trying to determine how much blood he’s lost.” She answered as she examined the tubes in his back. “Based on his symptoms I’m guessing it’s near the 40 percent mark.” 

Qui-Gon felt a ringing in his ears. “4...40 percent?”

“What do you need from us?” Mace asked, not willing to sit back and wait. 

“He’s going to need a medical facility, possibly a blood transfusion, but those are tricky for Force Users.” Vokara looked up at them with the steady demeanor of a practiced doctor. “Also, without surgical equipment I can’t remove the tubes in his back without risking damage to his spine.” 

“Then let’s get Dooku and head home.” Mace exclaimed, jumping to his feet. 

Vokara shook her head. “He won’t make it home. We need to find somewhere in this system.” 

As the other two Jedi began to make preparations Qui-Gon used the Force to grab his cloak. He gently draped it over the shivering form of his apprentice, careful not to disturb the tubes. He then reached out and detangled the still growing Padawan braid from Obi-Wan’s throat. 

“Don’t you dare take him yet, do you hear me?” He whispered to the Force. “Not yet.” 

************

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Sorry for the small delay in posting this chapter, this one was a bit tougher to write. Let me know what you thought! Also, I am not a medical professional and I'm sure most of what I have happening in this chapter was unrealistic, but please forgive me it adds to the drama of the scene!!


	7. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I am still blown away by the attention that this fic is receiving, thank you so very much! Hopefully I can bring this to a satisfying conclusion. I have more to say, but will wait until the end of this chapter.

“I doubt we’ll find anyone in this system that is friendly to the Republic,” Mace sighed as he pulled up a map reader. “Are you absolutely certain you can’t stabilize him on the ship in order to make the trip home?”

Vokara glanced back at the prone Padawan and sadly shook her head. “He’s already on borrowed time Mace.”

“Let’s get him settled on board, I’ll start pulling in a few favors.” Mace nodded, his eyes scanning the map. 

Without warning the map reader stopped turning and focused in on one area of the system until it was zooming in on a small cluster of asteroids. Mace and Vokara looked at one another in confusion and then back towards Qui-Gon as they sensed the shift in the Force. 

They saw the young Padawan’s arm outstretched, fingers spread out in the direction of the map reader, eyes closed. Qui-Gon was still kneeling next to the boy, looking on in a mixture of astonishment and concern. 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon inquired, worriedly. “Padawan, you must stay still.”

“Polis Massa research base.” Obi-Wan’s voice somehow sounded deeper than normal. “I’ve been there once before when I was young...it is out of the way, and well hidden. They are friends of the Jedi...they will take us in.” 

Then as quickly as his Force presence had lit up the room it was gone and his body fell limp against the durasteel floor. Qui-Gon reached out towards him and Vokara rushed back to his side, checking his pulse. 

“What...what happened?” Qui-Gon asked, breathlessly as he studied the pale face of his student.

“A vision most likely.” Vokara responded. “Either that or he still has  Banthazolate in his system.” 

“Qui, have you ever been to Polis Massa with Obi-Wan?” Mace asked, studying the map of the research base.

“No,” He leaned back on his heels. “It’s not in the Republic.” 

“It does have a medical facility,” Mace pointed to a section of the hologram. “I think it’s our only option.” 

“Whatever we’re doing we need to do it now,” Vokara said, “his pulse is getting weaker the longer we delay.”

“Let’s get him on board,” Qui-Gon said as he gently lifted the boy off the ground. 

Obi-Wan let out a small, whimper as his body shifted in his Master’s arms, the sound made Qui-Gon’s heart clench. 

“It’s okay Obi-Wan, I’ve got you.” Qui-Gon whispered into the teen’s still wet hair as his head shifted to rest against Qui-Gon’s shoulder. 

Vokara ran and grabbed the infant girl before heading to get the medical bay ready, Mace helped Qui-Gon up the ramp, making sure not to jostle the injured child. 

“I’ll go find Dooku.” Mace said as soon as Qui-Gon was through the door. 

“No need, Master Windu.” Came an elegant voice. 

He turned to face Dooku and noticed he was carrying the body of Jenna Zan Arbor over his right shoulder. 

“Is she?” Mace asked. 

“No, just indisposed at the moment.” Dooku answered. “Did we reach the boy in time?” 

Mace swallowed the lump in his throat, casting the emotion into the Force as quickly as it arrived. “We’re not sure yet.” 

“Then we mustn’t dawdle.” Dooku replied, all but dragging the unconscious doctor up the ramp. 

Mace internally shivered as a new shatterpoint presented itself around Dooku, he couldn’t quite get a lock on what it meant, but it was something he would have to keep an eye on. 

************

“Master Yoda,” 

Amber colored eyes opened as Yoda came out of his meditation. He looked up at Tahl who had positioned herself onto the adjacent meditation cushion. 

“Found him they did,” Yoda didn’t really pose it as a question. 

“Yes Master,” Tahl nodded. “He’s alive...but…”

The ancient Master’s ears drooped slightly. “Sense it I do, in the balance Obi-Wan’s life hangs.” 

“He is strong,” 

“Strong yes, but clouded his future is.” Yoda looked up at her. “Trust in the Force we must.” 

“As always.” 

The two Masters allowed themselves to feel a moment of concern, but quickly casted it off into the Force before it could grip their hearts and bloom into fear. 

“Master, I have analyzed the information Master Windu sent me and it doesn’t seem to make much sense.” Tahl decided to change the topic, hoping to distract themselves from their collective worry. “The file titled ‘Scion’s Offering’ is heavily encrypted, unlike anything I’ve ever seen. I have our best team working on it, but so far we haven’t found much. Though what we have uncovered seems to be written in ur-Kittât.”

Yoda’s ears perked up. “Language of the Sith that is, not used in centuries has it been.” 

“I am aware.” 

“How certain are you of this?” Yoda asked, secretly praying there was a mistake, but he knew Tahl wasn’t one to make errors. 

“Absolutely certain Master.” She sighed, nervously. “And the Archive database confirmed it.”

Yoda had been born nearly two hundred years after the last Sith war, but the echoes of its aftermath had still haunted the hallowed halls of the temple when he was a youngling. The Sith were something a few of the Masters of his youth remembered battling, and they understood the true evil that existed within them. Now, it was easy for Jedi to not fully comprehend what the Sith were capable of, as the years dragged on they had become more of a cautionary tale and a history lesson and it was easy to overlook the threat and influence they had once been. 

Even the idea of the Sith returning sent shivers down his crooked spine, but he knew this sort of fear would be exactly what the darkside wanted. He needed to spend time reflecting on his own anxieties before he let them dictate his actions. He needed to keep a level head, he was responsible for the Order and right now someone, Sith or not, was targeting one of their future leaders. One of their brightest lights for yet unknown reasons. 

“It is possible that there are still worshippers of the Sith.” Tahl added when it was clear that Yoda wasn’t going to speak. “Perhaps they are looking for ways to bring back the Sith, not fully understanding that isn’t exactly how the Force works.” 

“Hmmm, disturbing this is.” Yoda confirmed. “Caught in a bigger web than we originally thought young Obi-Wan may have been. Uncover this mystery we must, the dark side I sense in this. Meditate on this, I will.”

Tahl nodded. “Yes Master. And I will continue my investigation.” 

She rose to her feet, gracefully and bowed towards the Jedi Grandmaster who lowered his head in return. She then turned to leave, but stopped herself when she remembered the last bit of information. 

“We did get a match on the logo they found on the security droids.” She exclaimed. 

Yoda eyed her curiously. 

“It was the official logo for Damask Holdings,” Tahl said. “A lobbyist financial group headed up by Magister Hego Damask. But, they dissolved as an entity ten years ago. It’s most likely that these droids were sold off when they disbanded.” 

“Met Damask five years ago several Jedi did. Members of Obi-Wan’s lineage they were, a connection there might be.” Yoda replied, with a slight shake of his head. “Pay a visit to the Magister Master Koon and Master Gallia should.”

“Yes Master.” 

“Master Uvain,” Yoda exclaimed, causing the Noorian woman to tilt her head again in his direction. “Of young Kenobi’s condition, keep me apprised will you?”

“As soon as I hear anything, Master Yoda. I promise.” Tahl’s voice was soft, she knew Yoda cared for all the younglings in the Temple, but Obi-Wan had managed to cement a special place in the Grandmaster’s heart. 

************

Vision or hallucination, either way, Obi-Wan had been correct. The  Kallidahin archaeologists who ran the research base on Polis Massa had welcomed the Jedi without question, rushing the injured boy to their incredibly impressive medical facility. 

Qui-Gon could barely register the conversation that Mace was engaged in with the head of the Kallidahin research team, only able to pick up the relief and gratefulness Mace was feeling within the Force. 

The moment they arrived the medical droids had pulled Obi-Wan from his arms, leaving him feeling like he might topple over with the missing weight of his Apprentice. It wasn’t that the boy weighed very much, in fact he was slightly underweight for his age, but to have him there, within his protection had given an anchor for Qui-Gon to hold onto, and now that anchor had been ripped from him and was laying face down on a medical table. 

Qui-Gon felt helpless and it was not a feeling he was familiar, nor comfortable with. Years of Jedi training made him yearn to do all he could to help, sitting back was something he still struggled with (though he had perfected a mask of calm so no one really knew this about him). He stood outside the surgical room, staring numbly at his Padawan’s lifeless form through one of the large viewing windows. 

He was so focused on trying to send comfort and healing down the training bond to Obi-Wan that he didn’t sense the approach of his former Master. Dooku stood next to Qui-Gon, watching the organized chaos that was emergency medical treatments. His dark eyes finally landed on the pale face of his Grand-Padawan. 

“He’s grown since the last time I saw him.” Dooku said, softly, almost remorsefully. 

Qui-Gon unconsciously fixed his posture, it was something drilled into him from years of conditioning at Dooku’s side. “That is what children do.” 

“Indeed.” 

Qui-Gon was always impressed that Dooku could manage to say so much with so few words. He took a deep breath to center himself and turned towards his former Master, it was then that he noticed the man was massaging his fingers which was very out of character for him to outwardly show discomfort of any kind. 

“Did you hurt yourself in the altercation with Zan Arbor?” Qui-Gon inquired, forgetting what he had been about to say. 

“Hardly.” Dooku let out a small, dismissive snort and flexed his fingers. “One of the joys of growing older, my young Apprentice….” He flexed his fingers. “Arthritis.” 

The Force around Dooku felt strange and Qui-Gon couldn’t quite find the source of it, but his attention was suddenly drawn back towards the surgical room as a wail of alarms took over all other sounds in the immediate area. The three Jedi and the head researcher all immediately snapped their attention towards the noise, watching in a mixture of fascination and horror as Vokara and the medical droids fluttered around their patient. 

“Oxygen levels at 58.” One of the droids exclaimed. 

“He’s going into  Hypovolemic shock. ” Vokara exclaimed, outstretching her hand for the instruments in the droid’s hand. I need an Ambu bag, stat!”

Qui-Gon tried to keep a watchful eye on Obi-Wan’s slack face as the medical droids converged. Tubes and wires were being inserted into the skin and Vokara was busy placing a plastic mask over Obi-Wan’s nose and mouth, she then began to squeeze a bulbous bag that was attached to the mask. Qui-Gon placed his hands on the glass to steady himself when the windows suddenly went opaque and he could no longer see inside the room. He turned to face Mace and the head researcher with a distressed look. 

“Let’s take a walk, Qui.” Mace said calmly. “Vokara has him.”

“Absolutely not.” Qui-Gon argued.

“She’ll call us the second anything changes Qui, you know there isn’t anything you can do right now for him.” His friend urged him to understand. 

“No, I can’t leave him Mace…”

“All the more reason for you to take a walk.” Dooku interjected, his voice steady and commanding. 

An argument was on the tip of Qui-Gon’s tongue when he took a moment to remember his training. He reluctantly nodded and allowed Mace to lead him towards the door. The Korun Master glanced back at Dooku before leaving. 

“Check and see if our prisoner is awake.” He instructed. “Maybe you can get some information from her about her secret benefactors.” 

“As you wish, Master Windu.” Dooku lowered himself into a half bow. 

Mace helped guide his friend down the hall, towards a quiet and secluded bench. He sat down, but Qui-Gon continued to stand, folding his arms inside his billowing sleeves. 

“I know what you’re going to say,” Qui-Gon said, awaiting a lecture about attachment. 

“How are you holding up?” Mace replied, taking the taller Jedi by surprise. “Because you seem to be doing better than I would’ve been, if this had been Depa...phew, man.”

Qui-Gon softened his features as he looked at his friend’s concern. “Thank you for being here Mace.” 

“Hey, just doing my job.” Mace replied and then offered a small smile. 

“You’re Master of the Order now, I highly doubt hunting down one kidnapped Padawan is in your job description.” Qui-Gon shook his head fondly. 

“Well, you’d be surprised what’s actually in my job description.” Mace leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Seriously though, how are you holding up?”

Qui-Gon turned his attention out the large viewport, debating if it would be wise to try to hide his feelings, he knew that it would be a moot point considering his emotions were leaking into the Force and Mace asking was really more of a conversation starter.

“I’m worried that we arrived too late.” Qui-Gon admitted. “I’m angry that I couldn’t protect him, he’s my responsibility. I have managed to fail another one Mace.”

“This can hardly be constituted as your fault Qui-Gon,” Mace replied. “Obi-Wan was targeted.”

“Targeted because of his gift with the Unifying Force, a gift that I have no idea how to fully guide him through.” Qui-Gon placed his hands on the windowsill to support himself. “Had I been able to help him with his visions early on then maybe…”

“What, he would’ve seen this coming?” Mace cut off his train of thought. “That’s not how it works Qui.” 

“The ancient Jedi used to rely on prophets…”

Mace sat back with an exasperated sigh. “There is a reason that Jedi Mystics are no longer a thing Qui. It’s not because we suddenly have a lack of Jedi who have visions of the future, it’s because treating a vision as an inevitability leads to an abuse of power and is incredibly dangerous.” 

“Isn’t it just as dangerous to ignore prophetic visions?” Qui-Gon motioned towards the medbay.

“Qui-Gon, let’s say Obi-Wan had seen this coming and you took it at face value, then what?” He kept his voice calm as he spoke. “Either you would’ve preemptively gone after Zan Arbor before she did anything wrong which would bring with it a whole slew of legal and moral problems. Or you would’ve kept Obi-Wan from his training retreat thus denying the boy his proper education, and teaching him to live in fear, which as you know is a path to the darkside.” 

“I’m just not sure I’m the right Master for him,” The long haired Jedi admitted. 

Mace ran a frustrated hand down his face. “You spend one mission with Dooku and suddenly you’re back to questioning your talents.” 

“That’s not…”

“Then what is it Qui-Gon?” Mace asked. “Because where I’m standing as someone privy to all your mission reports you and Obi-Wan are a good match. You balance one another out. How long is it going to take before you allow yourself to realize that? The longer it takes for you to see it the more likely Obi-Wan will start to question his place by your side.”

Qui-Gon’s silence spoke volumes.

“Pushing him away won’t save you from all of this Qui-Gon.” Mace said, softer. “And it certainly won’t do him any favors.”

“What if I lose this one too, Mace?” Qui-Gon moved to sit next to his friend. 

The Korun Master placed a hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “If that happens then you will allow yourself a moment to reflect on the light he brought into your life, even if it were only for a brief time. And you honor his sacrifice by doing the most good in this galaxy that you can. I know without a doubt it’s what THAT boy in there would want you to do.” 

“Don’t use this against me later, but you’re a wise man Master Windu.” Qui-Gon offered his friend a half smile.

“Thank you Master Jinn.” He squeezed Qui-Gon’s shoulder before leaning back against the wall. “And you better believe I’m using that against you the next time you’re in the Council chambers, arguing with me.” 

The two friends shared a hearty laugh, but that turned into Qui-Gon feeling overwhelmed and needing to turn his face away so Mace didn’t see the tears beginning to fall of their own accord. Mace could feel Qui-Gon’s worry coming to a head in the Force, he placed a gentle hand on his friend’s back. 

“Trust in the Force Qui.” Mace said as confidently as he could muster. “Search your feelings, it’s not done yet with Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“That’s partly what I’m afraid of.” Qui-Gon said as he sensed the approaching presence of Vokara Che. 

Both Masters rose to their feet as soon as they saw the healer, Qui-Gon worked hard to quell the rising tightness in his chest. The Twi’lek medic looked far less composed than either of the other two Jedi have ever seen her. 

“He stopped breathing but we were able to resuscitate and had to intubate him. I’m afraid despite our efforts, without a blood transfusion he’s not going to last much longer.” She stated, getting right to the point. 

“Do they not have supplies we can use?” Mace asked. “Surely this far out they’d have a stock of blood and other necessary medical equipment.” 

Vokara nodded. “Yes, but with Force users it isn’t that simple, replenishing red blood cells is crucial, but without a certain level of Midichlorians his body would most likely reject the blood.” 

“Take mine,” Qui-Gon said without hesitation.

Vokara sadly shook her head. “I’m afraid your blood type doesn’t match.” 

“Let me guess, none of us are a match.” Mace folded his arms across his chest.

“No, thank the Force. According to my database Master Dooku’s blood type is the same as Obi-Wan’s.” Vokara looked up at Qui-Gon. “He has already agreed to donating, but you are Obi-Wan’s guardian Qui-Gon. I need your consent to perform the transfusion.” 

“Do whatever you can for him Vokara,” Qui-Gon said. “Please, just try to save him.” 

“Do or do not Master Jinn.” The healer said, reverently. 

********

There were many exciting moments in a Padawan’s journey to knighthood, adventures on far away planets, exploration, and deep space flying. There were also many non exciting moments in a Padawan’s journey to knighthood, such as the one Siri Tachi now found herself in. She tried to remind herself that it was equally important and would help teach her to have better patience. But, that didn’t make sitting in an office waiting room while her Master interrogated someone down the hall any more tantalizing. 

She could hear a protocol droid at the front desk drone on in the background, but otherwise the office was quiet. She sat back, and attempted to suppress a bored sigh and looked at the low table in front of her. Stacks of flimsiplast magazines littered the smooth tabletop, she found herself suppressing the curious urge to flip through one. Though she couldn’t help making a face at the scantily clad holovid starlett on the cover of one of them, bending over just enough so the camera could get a good angle of her ample cleavage with her equally attractive leading man holding her in his muscular arms against his bare chest. Siri unconsciously wrapped her arms over her own chest, suddenly feeling multiple things that she would need to unpack later with her Master. Being a Padawan was hard enough, but being a Padawan on the cusp of puberty was a nightmare and Siri hated the constant distractions it tended to bring. 

She averted her gaze down to the floor which landed on the bacta cast on her right leg. She had a hairline fracture on her ankle, nothing too serious, but it still meant she would be in the itchy cast for a week. Luckily, it didn’t slow her down very much, and she was able to keep up with most of her duties as a Padawan learner. Her Master barely had to slow down her impressively fast gate to accommodate, Siri was proud to say. But, despite all her progress she felt like she was oftentimes still treated like a child, like her current situation where the career Lobbyist who may or maynot have had something to do with her friend’s disappearance insisting that she remain in the lobby because he doesn’t “allow children into his office”. 

In the back of her mind Siri knew there was no logical reason for her to be in the meeting, but she hated being left out. She also had a strange feeling when the Muun, Hego Damask shook her hand, an uneasiness she couldn’t place. Her Master had told her that she had a gift for reading people, but she needed to still learn how to decipher it. She didn’t like Adi or Master Plo in there, alone. 

_ ‘You’re centering on your anxieties again, stop it!’ _ She chided herself. 

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself within the Force, she had been so wound up since her encounter with Ona Nobis and coupled with her concern for Obi-Wan she knew she wasn’t thinking with a clear mind. She suddenly felt a strange shift within the Force, a presence almost like a shadow seemed to reach out for her for half a second and then disappear. She quickly opened her eyes in nearly a panic and looked up to see a middle-aged man looking down at her with a warm smile. 

“Hello my dear, are you lost?” The red haired man asked, softly. 

Siri was torn, on the one hand she was a Jedi and was supposed to be kind to all people whenever possible, it would be rude not to answer him. On the other hand she was a thirteen year old girl sitting alone and had just been approached by a strange man. 

She looked him up and down. He had a beak of a nose for a human, his red hair was receding, making his already large forehead look bigger, but otherwise he had kind eyes and a fatherly smile. And when she reached out to sense his intentions in the Force she only found sincerity and curiosity at her presence. 

“Um, no. I am waiting for someone.” She answered, shyly. Siri wasn’t particularly shy, but she had learned adults responded better to her if she acted small and uncertain. 

“Ah, I see. The waiting game is always the worst, isn’t it?” The man chuckled, taking a seat next to her on the bench. He glanced back towards the door. “Apparently, we’re waiting for the same meeting to end. Mind if we play the waiting game together?”

“It’s a free Republic.” She automatically answered, and then placed a hand over her mouth, realizing too late that she had used the answer she and her friends used with one another in jest.

The man let out a barking laugh, it echoed against the marble floor. “It is, at least for now my dear.” 

Siri nervously chuckled in response, not really sure what to make of her waiting partner. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude.” 

“Not at all, it was refreshing.” He leaned back against the wall. “Oh, speaking of being rude! I’m sorry, my name is Sheev.”

“Siri,” 

“Ah, Siri. That’s Corellian I believe. Stands for ‘beautiful victory’.” He smiled down at her and Siri looked away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. “What is a Corellian lass doing on Coruscant?” 

“Oh, I grew up here. I don’t really remember Corellia.” Siri answered. 

He sat up, taking in her appearance. “My, my I should’ve figured this out sooner. You’re a Jedi!”

“Yes, a Padawan learner.” 

“My apologies, I’m fairly new to Coruscant myself. I’m from Naboo and we don’t get many Jedi there. I'm afraid.” He answered. 

“It’s okay,” 

“Excuse my ignorance, but I wasn’t aware they took on Jedi Apprentices so young.” His features softened into a look of concern. 

“I was chosen at a younger age than most.” Siri felt the blush creeping up again.

“My word, you must be a very special Jedi then.” He responded, the sincere awe in his voice. “But, wouldn’t you rather be out with friends and chasing boys than going on dangerous missions?”

Siri did her absolute best to quell her anger, she hated when adults talked down to her. “Oh, I have friends in the Temple, and boys are dumb and a distraction...and trust me, we have plenty of those in the Jedi too.” 

Sheev chuckled. “You are a delight, my dear.” 

“Uh...thanks, I guess.” 

“Now, now you’ll have to learn how to take a compliment if you’re going to be in charge of diplomatic negotiations one day.” The older man exclaimed. “And you’ll have to learn how to give them out as well. Us politicians eat them up like candy.” 

Siri couldn’t explain why she felt her skin crawl around this man, there wasn’t any logical reason why, he was just being kind. She wondered if she’d feel this way around all politicians or if it was just him in particular. 

“Oh, that reminds me.” Sheev reached over to the small pile of data pads he had been carrying. “Someone sent me this as a gift, but I couldn’t possibly eat it all myself.” He held out a box of expensive looking chocolate. “Would you like one?”

She glanced at the offered box and then back up to the man. “No, thank you.” 

“Don’t tell me that the Jedi deny you the simple pleasures of eating desserts too?” Sheev seemed once again, genuinely concerned. “Forgive me for saying, but that just seems cruel.” 

“No, um...it’s not like that.” Siri found she didn’t know how to respond. “It’s just…”

She wasn’t sure how to politely say that she didn’t want his candy because she was thirteen years old and creeped out by his attention. Something else she’d need to ask her Master about. She instead looked up at his hopeful eyes and reluctantly took a piece. 

“Don’t worry, it’s our little secret.” Sheev smiled.

Siri was about to put the chocolate back when she heard a familiar voice. “Siri, it’s time to go.” 

She jumped to her feet as quickly as her broken ankle would allow, throwing a grateful smile towards Adi and Plo. “Yes, of course Master.” 

“Ah, I almost forgot our appointment, Sheev. My mind is slipping in it’s old age.” A raspy voice from the doorway exclaimed. “Master Jedi, allow me to present the newest, rising star in the Senate. Sheev Palpatine.” 

“Rising star, hardly. Not from such a small, non-influential planet like Naboo.” Sheev rolled his eyes. “A pleasure to meet you…”

“This is Adi Gallia and Plo Koon, members of the Jedi Council.” The Muun supplied. 

Palpatine’s eyes went wide. “The Jedi Council, my goodness. Hego, since when are you so important?”

“Unfortunately they came under less than happy circumstances. One of their Padawans has gone missing, and it appears my old security droids were at the scene.” Hego Damask answered for the Jedi. 

“Missing, oh dear!” Sheev placed a hand to his mouth. “How could that happen, isn’t the apprentice always with their master?”

“I’m afraid this is an internal Jedi affair, Senator.” Plo Koon stepped forward. “For the safety of the child we humbly request this discussion goes no further.” 

“Yes, of course.” Palpatine nodded. “Though I can’t help but feel that since this is a child of the Republic that it’s my duty to help bring him home. Are you sure there is nothing I can do?”

“How do you know the child is male, Senator?” Adi asked.

“I just assumed,” Palpatine then looked at Siri. “My, that was rather ignorant of me wasn’t it? I’m so sorry.”

“No harm done,” Hego moved towards Sheev, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Now, as I said, Master Jedi Damask Holdings dissolved over ten years ago and I was forced to sell off all its assets. But, I will go through my files and see if I still have any of the transaction details. Though, I don’t tend to hang onto things longer than necessary.” 

Siri eyed the two men carefully, she noticed the Muun’s fingers were subtly yet painfully digging into the Senator’s. She was rather impressed that the younger man didn’t flinch at the obvious discomfort. 

Adi and Plo bowed, Siri reluctantly followed their example. 

“We would appreciate any information you can provide.” Plo Koon responded. 

“I’m sure you’re busy, so we won’t take up any more of your time.” Adi added. 

“Never fear, I will always make time for the Jedi.” Hego Damask smiled. 

Siri watched the strange pair of men as she turned to follow behind her Master, one last chill ran down her spine as Sheev subtly waved at her. She quickly turned away from him and followed the Masters into the turbo lift. 

“Did you sense anything?” Plo asked after the doors had shut and the lift began to move.

Adi shook her head. “No, nothing.”

“Which is itself strange, even Force nulls give off some kind of energy.” Plo nodded. “Didn’t you say that Master Jinn had an altercation with Damask?”

“Yes, apparently they had a difference of opinion regarding the Hyperwave Transceiver during the conference on Serenno five years ago.” Adi folded her arms and leaned against the wall of the lift. “But, if we’re going to start placing everyone on our list of suspects who’s had a difference of opinion with Qui-Gon Jinn then it’ll be a very long list I’m afraid.”

Plo chuckled. “You are not wrong.” 

“How did your mission go, Siri?” Adi turned and looked at her apprentice. “Did you see or hear anything?”

Siri was conflicted in how to react, on the one hand she felt a surge of pride that her Master trusted her to go undercover and play the part of a bored/innocent child waiting for her adults to finish their meeting with Damask in order to gather possible intel, but she was angry that she didn’t hear anything that would be helpful. 

“Nothing about Obi-Wan, Master” She replied. “The only person who showed up at all was Senator Palpatine and he seemed only interested in me.”

“Yes, I noticed that.” Adi’s voice was tight. 

“So, we’re back to square one it would seem.” Plo sighed. “Let’s try Nobis again, perhaps she is more willing to talk now that she’s spent some time in a cell.” 

Adi nodded as the lift doors opened. “At least they found Obi-Wan, that is the important thing.” 

“Master, do you think he’ll be alright?” Siri asked, trying to mask her concern.

“I sincerely hope so, Padawan.” 

*******

Qui-Gon Jinn sat on the cushioned chair in the medical bay’s waiting room. The windows to Obi-Wan’s room were still opaque and the Master was not allowed in per Vokara’s orders. She had explained that while the blood transfusion was taking place she would also be surgically removing the tubes in his back. She felt it was best if Qui-Gon wasn’t present to see that particular procedure. 

He turned his attention instead to one of the other medical examination rooms so see his former Master sitting on a hover medical bed, sipping Muja juice. Qui-Gon rose to his feet and walked over to the room, knocking on the doorframe gently. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked. 

“I am quite well, Qui-Gon.” Dooku responded. “Vokara said I will be back on my feet in an hour or so, no need to be concerned.” 

How many times had Dooku said that to him after various injuries occurred during the course of his apprenticeship? More than Qui-Gon could count. The younger man leaned against the doorway, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Thank you,” his voice was sincere. 

Dooku waved him off. “Come now, what was I going to do, let the boy die?”

“Thank you.” Qui-Gon said again, keeping his gaze fixed on his Master.

“You’re welcome.” Dooku said, softly. “So, now that he quite literally has my blood pumping through his veins will I be finally allowed to meet my Grand-Padawan?”

Qui-Gon didn’t move a muscle, though Dooku knew him well enough to see the tiniest tightening of his lower eyelids. “You know I can’t allow that.” 

“I can help you with the lad, with his visions.” Dooku tried another tactic. 

“Master, I will forever be in your debt for what you’ve done for him today…” Qui-Gon stood up from the doorway. “But I cannot ignore the will of the Force. No matter my personal feelings.” 

“Your arrogance in assuming you know the will of the Force better than everyone else will be your undoing my dear Padawan.” Dooku let out a dignified huff. 

“That’s probably true,” Qui-Gon nodded. “But, regardless I am Obi-Wan’s guardian and for now I must do what’s best for him.” 

“Clearly you’ve done a spectacular job so far.” Dooku sarcastically remarked, gesturing to their surroundings. 

Qui-Gon let out an amused snort and nodded. “I always did enjoy our talks, Master.” 

They stared at each other for several moments in silence, a strange feeling in the Force told both of them it might be one of the last times they ever see one another again. Dooku cleared his throat and finally spoke. 

“I am going to be investigating this Sion’s Offering nonsense. Jocasta believes it could be associated with the legend of Darth Sion.” Dooku said. “I’ll be heading to the Unknown Regions to seek answers.”

“Darth Sion, the Sith who supposedly found a way to prolong his life?” Qui-Gon asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Indeed.” 

“Master, I’m not sure if heading alone into the Unknown Region is a good idea.” Qui-Gon seemed genuinely concerned. “Even with the Sith long extinct the darkside is still infused in those ancient temples, it is a dangerous place for any Jedi to be.” 

“Don’t center on your anxieties Qui-Gon.” Dooku reminded him. “Your concentration needs to be here, with your apprentice. He’s going to need you at your best.” 

Before Qui-Gon could respond he sensed the presence of Mace Windu running up behind him. He offered Dooku one last concerned look before turning towards his friend. 

“Obi-Wan is out of surgery.” Mace said, a look of relief on his face. “Master Che said he’s stable.” 

*********

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I have to thank my mother who is a nurse and helped me with the injury treatments in this chapter as best she could given the sci-fi troupe of tubes in the back. I wanted to keep them as realistic as possible. 
> 
> Apparently, Siri is a Scandinavian name that means “beautiful victory” (which kind of fits her) - another author (sira365) decided her home planet would be Corellia so I have made that my fic-canon as well! I never realized that putting her and Palpatine in a scene would be so much fun to write!
> 
> I hope Qui-Gon wasn’t out of character in this, and that this story isn’t feeling circular...please let me know if you feel like it is. There is probably only one chapter left, a lot of the mystery that has opened up will actually be explored in future stories of mine! Thank you so, so much for taking this journey with me! - don’t worry, the next chapter will have some Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moments (what we’ve all been waiting for). 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


	8. Going Home

The steady rhythmic beeping of Obi-Wan’s heart monitor was oddly soothing after the last few harrowing rotations. To Qui-Gon it was a symbol that his Padawan was not only alive, but on the path to recovery. He could look past the various wires and hoses still hooked up to Obi-Wan, reminding himself that they were only temporary. The boy had already been relieved of the breathing tube, finally taking steady breaths on his own which had been a victory in the exhausted Master’s mind. Qui-Gon would be patient and trust that his Padawan would be back to his old cheeky self eventually. He oddly couldn’t wait to hear one of Obi-Wan’s terrible puns, even though just a week ago he had been bemoaning to Tahl about them and hoping Obi-Wan would eventually grow out of the habit. 

Now, he’d never complain about the inappropriately timed jokes again if only he could hear the boy wake up and say something about being unable to play hide and seek in the ICU. 

He sat on an uncomfortable duraplast chair and gently took a warm, wet cloth and began to wash his Padawan’s face. They had just pulled him from the bacta tank right before boarding the ship and there was still residue on his skin. Qui-Gon knew how much Obi-Wan detested the smell of bacta so he took the care to clean what the droids had missed. He was wiping lightly across the hairline (noticing that his Padawan’s unruly hair would need another trim soon) when he sensed Obi-Wan’s presence returning to consciousness. 

It concerned the Master slightly, considering he knew that Obi-Wan was on a tremendous amount of pain medication and shouldn’t be anywhere close to being awake yet. He placed his large palm on the boy’s forehead as he sensed the small body begin to shiver. 

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon coaxed softly, knowing he probably should send a sleep suggestion to his apprentice, but a part of him really needed to hear Obi-Wan’s voice. “Padawan, easy does it…”

Two exhausted and confused blue-grey eyes slowly opened, and frantically took in their surroundings. Qui-Gon could sense the drug induced confusion laced with sudden panic, he rubbed his thumb over Obi-Wan’s cheek and sent calm through their Force bond. Tears began to slip past the teenager’s ginger lashes. 

“Breathe Padawan, breathe with the Force.” Qui-Gon felt his chest tighten at the sight of his usually composed apprentice in such dismay. “That’s it, good.”

“Mmm-aster?”

“I’m here Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon moved to take one of Obi-Wan’s trembling hands in his. “I’m right here.” 

“How, how are you here?” His voice was hoarse. “You...you died.” 

The Jedi Master wasn’t sure what he had been expecting Obi-Wan to say, but it certainly wasn’t that. “No, Obi-Wan. I’m here. Can’t you sense it?”

“The Darkside clouds everything…” Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath. “A veil, just a veil...nothing, I sense nothing. Only pain, suffering, death.” His eyes suddenly grew wide, his pupils dilated. “Yellow eyes, I see yellow eyes! Master, they’re hunting - always hunting me, they hate me!”

Obi-Wan who had been placed on his side in order to keep his weight off the surgical wound on his back began to panic and rolled over, letting out a shriek of pain in the process.

“Shhhh, Obi-Wan, try to be still.” Qui-Gon attempted to keep his voice calm. “You’re not fully healed yet. Be still, Padawan.” 

“What’s happened?” Vokara Che rushed in, immediately moving to Obi-Wan’s side. 

“He woke up and I can’t get him to calm down.” Qui-Gon responded, trying to steady his apprentice on the medical bed. 

The Jedi Healer quickly reached out and placed her hands on both sides of Obi-Wan’s head, Qui-Gon held the boy and she sent a strong sleep suggestion towards him. She then sent healing energy through the Force, which almost immediately stopped his shaking.

“The Darkside of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be...unnatural.” Obi-Wan’s eyelids suddenly drooped and his head fell limp as the suggestion took effect. 

They very gently laid the Padawan back down to the bed. Vokara and Qui-Gon then stared at the boy for several moments before shifting their gaze to land on the other.

“He shouldn’t have even been awake, I gave him enough sedatives to make it to Coruscant and then some.” Vokara shook her head, checking his pulse. 

“Could it have something to do with the blood he was given?” Qui-Gon asked, reaching out to brush a stray tear from Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

Vokara looked at Qui-Gon in quiet understanding. “No, Qui-Gon. Dooku’s blood won’t change the boy’s personality or Force abilities. You have my word.”

“Then what was that?”

“My best guess is a vision coupled with a fever dream.” Vokara answered, reading the machines that were hooked up to the Apprentice. “His temperature is still higher than I’d like it to be.” Vokara rolled Obi-Wan onto his stomach to check his surgery incisions. The bacta had done its job in healing the majority of the wounds, but the worst areas where the tubes had been implanted the skin was still red and inflamed, it was definitely going to leave scars. 

“Are you able to make sense of what he’s been saying?” She asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. “He rambles about the Darkside mostly, which troubles me.” 

“I doubt you need to worry, if there is one thing I know Qui-Gon is that this boy is not in danger of falling to the Darkside.” Vokara stated with confidence. 

“All of us have the potential to fall Master Che, even the most dutiful Jedi.” He looked up at her and then back down at Obi-Wan. “But, that isn’t what I meant. Obi-Wan has for some reason been singled out and persecuted by dark forces, and because of that his visions seem to be getting worse.” Qui-Gon sighed. 

“Are they, or is it that he isn’t able to shield you from them in his current state like I imagine he normally does? I’m afraid to say that he’s had them far worse than this.” She answered, cleaning the wound on Obi-Wan’s back and changing the bandages. “You weren’t there for his worst.” 

“I have heard about them.” 

“He slept almost every night for an entire year in the Halls due to his visions because he would keep the other children up.” She looked down at the boy, fondly. “Did you know that?”

“Yes, Yoda told me.” He looked up at the Twi’lek. “That’s where you grew close to him, isn’t it?”

Vokara made a tisk sound. “I don’t favor one patient above the rest, you know that.” She then reached out and ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, affectionately. “But, yes, it was.” 

Vokara smiled and the silence between them was then interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. She moved towards a small couch in the corner of the room and lifted the infant from the nest of blankets and cloaks. 

“I should find something for her to eat.” She motioned towards the babe in her arms. “He will be out for the next several hours at the very least, you should try and rest Qui-Gon.” 

“I’m fine,” came the immediate answer. 

“Obi-Wan will recover Master Jinn, but it is not going to be an easy road. He will need your strength.” She offered him the practiced look of a doctor. “And you’ll be no good to him if you collapse from exhaustion.” 

“Your advice has been noted, Master Healer.” Qui-Gon smiled. 

“Mmhmm, we can see where Obi-Wan’s lack of self preservation comes from, can’t we?” She cooed at the baby in her arms. “Yes we can.” 

Qui-Gon shook his head as her voice echoed down the hall and the door swooshed shut behind her. He then turned back to look at his Apprentice, taking in the still too pale features of his young face. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the edge of the bed and cupping Obi-Wan’s small hand between his much larger ones. 

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you, Padawan” His voice cracked. “Hearing what she did...what you had to endure...but you were so strong, and I want you to know how proud I am of you Obi-Wan.”

He pressed his forehead to their clasped hands and took a shuddering breath. 

“All of this suffering will pass Obi-Wan, it does not define you.” Qui-Gon found himself unable to hold back to tears, the stress of the last several days crashing against his frayed nerves. "Do you hear me Padawan? It does not define you." The Jedi Master dropped his head to the bed and wept. 

*******

“A coma?” Tahl’s voice was one of disbelief. “And it really doesn’t look like she’ll wake anytime soon?”

Mace shook his head at the holographic image of his friend. “No, not according to the medical droids on Polis Massa. Which means we won’t be able to gain any new information or insights regarding her mysterious benefactors.” 

“And Dooku just found her like that?” Tahl folded her arms across her chest. 

“Apparently.” 

Despite Tahl’s lack of eyesight she knew her friend well enough to know the look on his face at that moment. “But you feel Dooku is hiding something?”

“No, of course not.” Mace sighed. “Dooku wants to get to the bottom of this as much as any of us. He wasn’t pleased that Zan Arbor herself ended up being a dead end. If he said that he found Zan Arbor this way and was too late to stop the assailant’s fleeing ship then I have no reason to believe otherwise.”

“But…”

Mace shook his head. “Nope, I’m letting my personal feelings about Qui-Gon interfere. I have no real reason to doubt him.” 

“Except, you do...doubt him.” Tahl answered.

“The Force felt strangely out of balance around him when he returned with Zan Arbor.” Mace admitted. “I...I need to talk to Yoda about it, he knows Dooku better than anyone.” 

“He has been growing distant, and grumpy even by Dooku standards.” Tahl replied. “He actually snapped at Jocasta last week.” 

“I bet she let him have it for that though.” Mace attempted not to chuckle.

“I mean, it’s Jocasta.” Tahl smirked. “Force knows I wouldn’t mess with her.” 

Mace could no longer hold back the chuckle. “Yeah well, you’re just scared of her.”

“And with Kriffing good reason.” Tahl laughed. 

After another moment the two friends felt the conversational shift. 

“How are they?” Tahl asked. 

“As well as can be expected.” Came the automatic answer. 

“Mace,” her tone of voice left little room for argument. “How are they really?”

The Korun Master folded his arms inside the billowing sleeves of his cloak and gently tilted his head from side to side, cracking his stiff neck. 

“Obi-Wan is severely dehydrated, there is concern about damage to his heart due to all of the blood loss.” Mace swallowed. “And Vokara has also warned about possible nerve damage to his spine caused by the tubes that had been inserted in his back. We’ll know more once he’s fully recovered from his transfusion and surgery.” 

“Force,” Tahl could barely speak with the sudden lump in her throat. “He’s already been through so much Mace…”

“I know.” 

“And Qui-Gon?”

“You know him better than anyone Tahl, what do you think?” Mace replied. 

The elegant Noolian sat back in her chair, her fist covering her lips for the briefest of moments as she considered the condition of the man who was not only her best friend, but who she considered to be the love of her life. She knew Qui-Gon would be doing one of two things, either digging his heels in and claiming all of this happened because it was the will of the Force or, he hadn’t left Obi-Wan’s side since they found him and was silently falling apart. Tahl was betting on the latter. 

“When do you get back?” She asked after a moment. 

“Nineteen standard hours.” Mace replied. “Give or take clearances when we get back to the Capitol.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think this is cause to use your Council Member clearance?”

“He’s stable Tahl, we’re not currently a medical emergency.” Mace argued with a sigh. “Can’t in good conscience abuse the privileges of my position.” 

“Then what is the point of having you on the Council?” Tahl gently teased. 

“Believe me my friend, I ask that very same question every day.” Mace returned the jest.

Tahl cleared her throat as the shift in conversation happened again. “I fear we’ve reached a dead end on those Security droids.” 

“Adi and Plo didn’t find anything?” Mace asked. 

“Not anything concrete. Damask Holdings sold off all of their assets five years ago. They gave us sales receipts, but it was obvious most deals were done under the table and off record. There isn’t much to go on.” Tahl explained. 

“To be expected, I suppose.” Mace nodded. “Could be someone trying to frame Damask, it would seem foolish to leave his own business sigil on evidence if he were actually involved.” 

“He does have powerful enemies, in particular members of the Hutt clan.” Tahl agreed. “Though, Plo and Adi said they had a strange feeling when they met with him.”

“Dark?” 

“No, apparently they felt absolutely nothing.” Tahl said. “Not even the normal sensations usually felt when in the presence of Force Nulls.” 

“Hmmmm, that is curious.” Mace brought a hand up to his chin. “Have we been able to get anything more from Nobis?”

Tahl shook her head. “Nothing of much use I’m afraid.” 

“I see. Well, I will have to have a talk with this bounty hunter when I drop off Zan Arbor at the Detention Center.” Mace said in a voice that some would consider intimidating. “I’ll see what I can get out of her.”

“I did potentially find a match for the infant you rescued.” Tahl said after a moment. “There was a reported raid on an estate on Tatooine, a woman named Pi-Lippa. It appears that..um, some sentient property was reported missing.” 

“Slaves,” 

Tahl nodded. “A house slave, a human woman as well as several small children. They all went missing about a week ago. Although most have now been returned, with the exception of a Tholothian girl and the woman.”

“And the child’s parents are slaves in this household as well?” Mace asked.

“Yes,” 

“Kriff me,” Mace cursed. “Alright, let’s make sure Republic Child Services know that we have a child who was a slave. I’ll talk to Yoda about the best course of action, afterall he did lead the a squad in the Outer Rim Anti-Slavery Campaign.”

“Tread carefully, the last thing we need is another Zygerria,” Tahl replied.

“If it were up to the Council we never would’ve stopped the campaign, not until we erraticated slavery for good from all parts of the galaxy.” Mace folded his arms across his chest.

“Yes, but that would have required the Jedi taking control of those systems and having that sort of power, even for good intentions leads us down a dark path.” Tahl reminded him. 

“Yeah, I know.” Mace conceded. “I know.” 

Tahl offered him a warm smile. “One step at a time my friend. You can’t save the entire galaxy in one fell swoop.” 

“Considering I can’t even seem to be able to keep our own Padawans safe, yeah...no need to remind me of that Master Uvain.” Mace’s voice sounded suddenly very tired. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Tahl asked, concern in her voice.

“Let’s see, I think it was half past...before I accepted a seat on the Council.” Mace smirked. 

“Smart ass.” 

“Listen, I really should go check on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.” Mace quickly changed the subject. “Keep digging on Damask, I feel like there is something we’re missing with all of this.” 

“I will,” Tahl nodded. “And Mace, tell Qui-Gon…”

“I will,”

“May the Force be With you,” She said as she cut the communication.

*********

“The boy survived his injuries, Zan Arbor failed as I said she would.” A hooded figure emerged from the shadows. 

“It is of no consequence, my Apprentice.” A much taller figure, also draped in a black cloak replied. “I have what I needed from the boy, that is what truly matters.” 

The Sith Apprentice walked towards his Master who was hovering over a dark haired woman who was lying on a stone table. Her eyes were open, but she was oblivious to anything that was happening around her. 

“You said that you foresaw his future, and that he is the key to our ruin.” The shorter man said, his voice trying to hold back his anger and concern. “If he’s truly the key to our downfall, then shouldn’t we eradicate him now?”

“Patience my young Apprentice,” The taller man exclaimed, reaching his long fingers out towards a long hose that was hooked beneath the skin on the woman’s abdomen. “Keys can open many doors. He may be of further use to us yet.” 

“I still do not believe it is worth the risk. We should destroy this Kenobi while he is young and vulnerable.” The younger man moved to the other side of the altar and looked up at his Master. “Before he becomes a Jedi.” 

“That is rather short sighted my dear Sidious,” The other man began to summon the Force into the woman’s body. “Sooner or later his time will come, just like all the Jedi.” 

“Yes, Master.” Sidious said with a low growl. 

The woman writhed below them and let out an ear-shattering scream which only elicited amused cackling from the two dark robed men. 

*******

A few hours later and after a rather long comm call with Yoda, Mace Windu found himself in the medical bay of their transport. He had been surprised that Dooku allowed them to take his ship and instead chartered a single person flyer for himself, but Mace couldn’t deny his gratefulness at the spacious accommodations. 

The door opened and immediately Mace was bombarded by all the tell-tale signs of a medical facility. Antiseptic, disinfectant and Bacta were the overwhelming smells, beneath those were the more subtle smells of sweat and other bodily fluids. 

He glanced to his left and noticed that Qui-Gon Jinn had squeezed himself onto the small sleep couch in the corner of the room, his too large frame meant that his legs hung comically off the short mattress. He was wrapped up in his cloak and snoring rather loudly. Mace offered his friend a small smile, glad that he was finally resting. His dark eyes then traveled towards the other bed in the room where the Padawan laid. 

The boy was lying on his stomach, his head turned away from Mace. The Korun Master quietly stepped towards Obi-Wan’s sickbed and sat down on the duraplast chair. His heart felt like it was up in his throat as he took in the young Jedi’s appearance, he felt his own grief and guilt creeping up again, though he was quick to cast those feelings into the Force. 

“I’m so sorry Obi-Wan, this should never have happened.” Mace said, softly. “Not on my watch.” 

“You can’t protect everyone,” a quiet voice replied, starling Mace. 

“Obi-Wan?” The Council Member exclaimed in surprise, but then tried to keep his voice down so he didn’t disturb Qui-Gon. 

The Jedi Apprentice tried to shift his head so he could face the Master of the Order, Mace reached out to help him by shifting the angle of his body. Obi-Wan let out a series of painful coughs and Mace moved to grab a cup of water. He held the straw out to the teenager who drank from it, gratefully. 

“Easy, take it easy Padawan. Small sips.” Mace reminded him gently. 

Once finished with the water the Padawan let out a ragged breath and looked up at the Korun Master. “You can’t protect everyone.” He repeated 

“I know that Obi-Wan, but that doesn’t mean I stop trying.” Mace argued. 

Obi-Wan let out a small snort. “Do or do not.” 

“I believe you’re missing the point of that philosophy young Kenobi.” Mace shook his head, fondly. 

“That is quite possible, I have missed a few classes due to recent circumstances.” The boy sleepily replied.

He wasn’t sure if it were the medication or the relief of being rescued, but Mace was surprised by Obi-Wan’s jovial responses. He had of course heard from various sources that Kenobi had a wit that was beyond his years, but due to Mace’s status as a member of the Council he had yet to see it for himself. The boy had only ever been shy around him, worried he’d say the wrong thing. Mace found himself oddly charmed by this side of Kenobi. 

“You should be resting.” Mace reminded him.

“Aren’t I?” 

Ah, here was the double edge blade of Obi-Wan’s sarcasm - deflection. Mace shook his head, placing the now empty cup on the side table. 

“You know what I mean, Padawan.” He said sternly, but not unkindly. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“The girl?” Obi-Wan immediately changed the subject. 

“Safe, thanks to you.” Mace replied, with a kind smile. 

“And my friends?” He asked, his voice hiccupped with emotion. “Are they...did she?” 

“Everyone is safe Obi-Wan.” Mace leaned down and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “We’ve got them. But for right now what I need you to worry about is yourself. And that’s an order from the Council, Padawan.”

Heavy eyelids began to flutter closed as soon as Obi-Wan knew the others were safe. Mace furrowed his brows in worried astonishment. He then sent a sleep suggestion through the Force. 

“Sleep now, Obi-Wan.” He coaxed. 

“...Yes Master.” 

The Council Master reached out and caught Obi-Wan’s head before it hit the pillow, he slowly lowered it down. He placed a hand over Obi-Wan’s forehead. 

“You have the heart of a true Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi...” he said beneath his breath, suddenly he could sense another presence stirring behind him. “And you better not mess this one up Jinn.” 

“I always welcome your vote of confidence my friend.” Qui-Gon sarcastically quipped as he stretched his sore muscles before moving across the space towards Obi-Wan’s bed. “But I will do my absolute best.” 

Mace wanted to believe his friend, with all his heart he truly wanted to believe that at least some good would come from this horrific event. Maybe Qui-Gon would finally let Obi-Wan in, and perhaps Jinn and Kenobi would finally start growing as the team the Force kept insisting they’d become. Mace Windu certainly hoped so.

“Come on Qui, let’s raid Dooku's liquor cabinet for old times sake.” Mace rose to his feet and gestured to his friend. “Let him rest. He’s earned it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, as of right now I only have an epilogue after this planned for this story, many of the questions/mysteries will be picked up in future fics - I MIGHT end up adding another chapter to this one if the muse insists, but probably not. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! Thank you again for reading!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn had worried about Dooku ever meeting Obi-Wan, he had claimed that their introduction would be the catalyst for a great galaxy wide conflict....if only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So we’ve come to the end of this little story - I am still blown away by the support it has received! I have more to say, but I’ll save it till the end.

“They have the Jedi secured, sir.” The Beskar clad bounty hunter said as he strode into the conference room. “Would you like me to take care of him for you?”

Count Dooku lifted the porcelain tea cup to his lips, taking a moment to enjoy the steeped aroma before taking a sip of the hot liquid. He didn’t bother to look at Fett, there was no need to address him like one of the corporate dignitaries he had just been attempting to woo. No, Jango didn’t care much for pleasantries and it was something Dooku both abhorred and admired about him. 

He was a man of action, he preferred to cut to the chase above all else. One of the many reasons he had been chosen to be the template for the clone army. 

He continued to silently sip his tea, sensing Fett’s unease. 

“This Jedi troubles you,” Dooku finally stated. 

The bounty hunter suppressed a sigh. “He’s dangerous. I should’ve killed him on Kamino when I had the chance.”

“Then tell me, bounty hunter. If you truly had that opportunity then why isn’t he dead?” Dooku replied, placing the cup on the table in front of him and rising to his feet.

The uncomfortable shift in Jango’s posture was so minute that it would’ve been missed by anyone who wasn’t Force sensitive, but for Dooku it was an obvious tell. His insecurity was palpable in the Force. 

“It was not for a lack of trying, sir.” Jango finally replied. “This one is very...resourceful.”

The Count’s smile was one of malice and satisfaction. “Excellent.”

\-------

His expensive leather boots clacked along the red stone floor as he made his way towards the Geonosian detention area. Normally the incetoid species were masters of interrogation with their unique brand of torture devices, their ingenuity made it a partifularly gruesome and painful process, but the Count had insisted that all he’d allow to be done to their Jedi prisoner was to have him held with some sort of Force suppression - the addition of hanging and spinning in mid air like a prized piece of meat in a butcher shop display had been their compromise, a way to thoroughly disorient their captive. It was oddly effective. 

Dooku would never admit this openly, but despite the fact that the Geonosians were an inferior species they continued to impress him.

He stopped at the heavy stone door, barely noticing that the Geonosian guard snapped to attention at his presence. No, Dooku couldn’t be bothered with any of them at that moment, the fluttering of their wings became a static background noise as he sensed the being on the other side of the door. His entire attention was focused on the Jedi beyond the barrier, he could sense him as clearly as if he were sensing his own feelings, but it was different from the sensation of a Force bond, much more visceral. 

In his travels and his various studies of the darkside, Dooku had stumbled upon a ritual that had often been performed by the ancient Sith on unsuspecting Jedi.  _ Blood bonding _ they had called it. The Jedi would be forced to be injected with the blood of the Sith over the course of several months, which would (according to the legend) give the Sith not only psychic power over the Jedi, but they would then have an emotional hold over their victim. It was often documented that once the Jedi had been bonded with the Sith they would experience deeply positive emotions and devout loyalty towards the darksider. It was also said that the Jedi would display unquestioning obedience to their Sith bondmate, fully under their control. Unlike other bonds that could be formed between wielders, this one was undetectable in the Force (unless someone knew what to look for), making the blood-bonded Jedi a perfect slave to the Sith and a most effective secret weapon. 

This was but one of MANY Sith legends that Dooku had come across over the years. He rarely took stock into such tales, he was more of a realist. His Master though had often insisted that the darkside of the Force held mysteries that even the lightside couldn’t explain, but he was skeptical of most of these legends. However, the moment he had sensed the Jedi enter the Geonosian facility he wondered if he should brush up on this particular lore again. 

Was it possible that the Force had wanted him to bond with Kenobi, could have the events over two decades ago been the set up for the Jedi Order’s demise? Could this have been the real reason his former Padawan had been so adamant about them never meeting? Could he actually have total control over this powerful Jedi Knight? Could he use his blood bond with the younger man to destroy the Jedi from the inside out? Could he use his connection with Kenobi to destroy Sidious? Could this connection eventually be used as a way to extend his own life, perhaps an essence transfer - Sidious claimed those worked best when it was performed on a blood relative.

_ He who learns to conquer death will through his greatest student live again. _

So many questions raced through the Count’s excited mind as the door slowly rose, though his face remained an apathetic mask of indifference. He chided himself, realizing that he was putting the cart before the Dewback. He first would need to discover how strong this blood bond actually was. He’d need to prove Kenobi’s loyalty, not only to himself, but to Sidious because his Master wanted the Jedi destroyed and he was taking a big risk by attempting to sway the Sith’s bloodlust.

He stepped into the cell. Ready to finally meet his Grand-Padawan and future Sith Apprentice at long last. 

“Traitor.” Obi-Wan spat.

Well, this was not off to a good start. 

********

_ “It’s a great pity that our paths have never crossed before Obi-Wan,” Dooku said, solemnly and took a breath. “Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you…” _

_ Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold at the mention of his former mentor’s name. Without the Force it was much more difficult to let go of his emotions.  _

_ Dooku’s voice was quieter now. “I wish he were still alive, I could use his help right now.”  _

_ The idea of the kind man who had raised him helping out a traitor to the Republic set him on edge, old feelings of being protective of Qui-Gon rushed to the front of his brain. Though they were more intense than he’d ever remember them being before.  _

_ “Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you.” His voice had an edge to it and it was reminiscent of his less controlled temper from his youth. _

_ “Don’t be so sure, my young Jedi.” Dooku’s voice was back to it’s professional tone. “You forget, that he was once my Apprentice just as you were once his…” _

He was greeted by a strong hand on his shoulder as he woke up with a start. The Jedi Knight glanced up to see the equally exhausted face of Mace Windu staring down at him from the side of his bed. It was then that he registered that he was lying inside the Halls of Healing, hooked up to an IV and nursing a throbbing arm and leg. 

He shifted his gaze and it fell upon a rather frazzled looking Vokara Che. “Are you pleased with yourself Kenobi?”

“Most of the time, Master Che.” He tried to pull himself up to a sitting position, the healer adjusted the pillows behind him. “But, what exactly did I do wrong this time?” 

“Your saber wounds are infected now, thanks to your insistence on denying treatment until Skywalker was treated first.” She replied.

“He was far more critical than I was, Vokara.” he replied without a hint of an apology.

“Are you a medical expert now Kenobi?” The Twi’lek asked. “Because that wound is about one centimeter away from your femoral artery. With the cauterization on the surface of your skin you would’ve been bleeding internally and not even know it.” 

She pointed to his bacta bandaged wrapped thigh and Obi-Wan let out a tired huff. 

“Not to mention the fact that you collapsed due to severe dehydration.” She continued.

Obi-Wan held up his hands in defeat, he’d done this dance way too many times with Vokara throughout his life, he wasn’t in the mood for a lecture about his health. “When can I see Anakin?”

“He should be out of the bacta tank soon.” Vokara’s face softened. She then reached over to a side table and grabbed a bottle of water. “I’ll let you sit with him once he’s out as long as you don’t mess with your IV and you drink this entire bottle” 

“Yes, mum.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes and laid his head back against the soft pillows, feeling the beginnings of a headache. 

Vokara checked the antibiotics attached to the IV pole. “And you need to eat something.”

Obi-Wan nodded though his eyes were still closed. Mace and Vokara exchanged glances and she turned to go check on her other patients. Mace had only just arrived in Obi-Wan’s room, he was making the rounds to see all the wounded from Geonosis, he had been the last to leave the desert planet and had yet to rest himself, but he needed to show his support to each of the brave Jedi who had made it out of the slaughter he had led them to. 

Another rescue mission to save Obi-Wan Kenobi he realized, though this one had larger scale consequences. He suddenly stopped his train of thought, he knew it would do himself no good to go down this road, he’d need to spend time meditating later to be able to cast his guilt into the Force. 

A soft groan from the bed pulled him out of his spiraling emotions. 

“A credit for your thoughts,” the Korun Master said after a moment.

“Let’s see, there’s the coup being perpetrated by my Grand-Master turned Sith Lord, the morally questionable yet unavoidable fact that we’re about to lead an army of cloned men into a full scale war, then there is the maiming of my Padawan, and of course the two hundred and twelve lost Jedi who had come to rescue me...” Obi-Wan responded.

“Oh, is that all? Well, I’m sure you’ve got a little more room on your plate.” Mace tried to lighten the spirits of the man next to him. When that didn’t work he inhaled deeply. “Two hundred and twelve in total came to Geonosis, one hundred and eighty seven were lost...twenty five did make it back.”

“I stand corrected then.” Obi-Wan found his gaze lingered on the floor. “Such a waste, and for what?” 

“Obi-Wan, please let me be the one to feel the guilt over our losses.” Mace said softly, though he knew it would fall on deaf ears. “It was my decision to come to your aid without really knowing what was waiting for us. Their deaths are my burden to carry.”

For his part Obi-Wan’s only response was a tilt of his head and a small dismissive snort. Mace wouldn’t press the matter, Obi-Wan was a competent Jedi and would be able to deal with his feelings of remorse eventually. But the Master could sense something else beneath the grief, something akin to fear. 

“But that isn’t all that’s on your mind, is it?” Mace asked, looking at the younger man propped up in the bed.

Kenobi folded his arms across his chest, wincing slightly as the gesture pulled at the still unhealed lightsaber wound on his arm. 

“Do you think Qui-Gon would’ve been on Dooku’s side in this?” 

Mace nearly choked on his surprised laugh. “Um, no. Most assuredly not.” 

“Dooku seemed to think otherwise.” Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well, Dooku is now a Sith Lord.” Mace leaned against the back of his chair. “So, I’d take anything Dooku said with a grain of salt.” 

_ “It’s a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you…” _

Obi-Wan’s focus seemed to still be on the floor. “Why have I never met Dooku before this?”

“That was your Master’s request.” Mace simply answered. “Qui-Gon didn’t want Dooku to have influence in your training.” 

“Because he could sense Dooku’s darkness even as a Jedi?” Obi-Wan asked, genuinely curious.

“Qui-Gon and Dooku had a...complicated relationship.” Mace nodded. “But, your Master always used to say that he felt your meeting would result in a galaxy wide conflict.” 

Two ginger eyebrows shot up in concern and a pair of worried eyes searched his. 

“Is that why you brought so many reinforcements to Geonosis?” Obi-Wan asked after a moment, concealing his trembling hands beneath the blanket. 

“Partially,” Mace admitted. “As soon as you mentioned in your message that there was a droid army I had no choice, it was our only chance to stop Dooku before…”

“Before there’s war.” Obi-Wan grimly finished his thought. “The first war with the Sith in over a millenia. One where we would’ve needed as many Jedi as possible and now...”

“I followed the Force’s guidance on bringing so many to Geonosis, and I stand by my decision, Obi-Wan.” Mace said.

_ “You must join me, Obi-Wan.”  _ Dooku’s voice rang through his head _. “And together, we will destroy the Sith.” _

“Maybe if I had joined him, I could’ve taken the Sith down from the inside, perhaps...” Obi-Wan began, but was quickly cut off.

“Don’t,” Mace turned to face him, his voice stern. “Your Master would come back from the dead just to haunt me if you had actually joined Dooku. Don’t you dare put me through that.”

Obi-Wan offered Mace a small chuckle, though the smile never reached his eyes. He didn’t know how to explain to a man he respected more than most that he had actually been tempted to join Dooku, very tempted. He couldn’t explain it himself, there was no logical reason for the temptation. It had been some strange pull towards Dooku that wasn’t from the Force, at least not the lightside of the Force. He knew he’d need to meditate on it for a long while. 

Mace picked up on the younger man’s shift in mood through the Force. “Obi-Wan, this might sound like an obvious question, but humor me because I’m currently living on buckets of caf and zero sleep.”

“Fair enough, what is your obvious question?” Obi-Wan replied in what he hoped was a jovial tone.

“Are you okay?” 

It was an obvious question, but one that he hadn’t been expecting. It was also one that he hadn’t been asked yet, not really. He’d been asked if Anakin was okay, and if he was hurt, but he knew that wasn’t what Mace was inquiring about. He looked up into the dark, exhausted eyes of the second most powerful Jedi in the Order and was immediately humbled by the concern he saw there. 

“I have to be, don’t I?” He responded after a moment. “Given what’s on the horizon I don’t believe I have the luxury not to be.” 

It was not an answer that Mace liked, but it was a sentiment he echoed. Not for the first time he was impressed with the Jedi Obi-Wan had grown up to be. 

_ ‘I still can’t believe this is one of yours, Qui.’ _ He thought to himself as he reached out to squeeze Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

“Get some rest while you can,” he said out loud as he stood up. “And when you’re up for it Yoda and I would like to speak to you about something.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Mace took another glance back at Obi-Wan, bundled up on his medical cot. Images of a young, and severely wounded teenager replaced that of the seasoned Jedi Knight and Mace had to shake his head to pull himself out of the vision. It was odd that he’d be thinking of that particular mission now, he’d seen Obi-Wan sick or wounded many times over the years (both Kenobi and Skywalker seemed to be magnets for trouble) but for some reason in this particular moment Mace found himself thinking back to that rescue mission twenty years ago, when they had almost lost Obi-Wan to still as of yet unknown forces. 

There was a connection that he was missing, the Force seemed to shout at him about it. He stepped back into the room.

“Obi-Wan, tell me exactly what Dooku said to you.” 

**************

“I have good news Master, the war has begun.” Darth Tyranus said to his Sith Master with a hint of pleasure in his voice. 

“Excellent,” Sidious replied. “Everything is going according to plan.” 

Tyranus nodded, following his Master deep into their secret stronghold, a dilapidated warehouse on the outskirts of the capital city on Coruscant, an unassuming building that had been transformed into a place of dark worship mere miles from the Jedi Temple. 

“I see you were unable to recruit your Grand-Padawan to our cause.” Sidious said after a moment. “I assume he is dead then?”

“No, Master Sidious.” The taller man replied, attempting to hide his disappointment. “But I assure you, he will fall one way or another, whether by joining our ranks or by spilling his blood.” 

“My Apprentice, do not allow your personal feelings to derail your commitment. Kenobi must be dealt with now.” Sidious snarled. “His luck and my patience run its course.”

“My lord, give me more time, if he could be turned he would be a powerful ally.” Tyranus argued.

“I do not give second chances, Lord Tyranus.” Sidious exclaimed and Tyranus could feel his throat being squeezed by the icy grip of the darkside, he clawed at this neck. “Make preparations for his arrival on Ziggola, if he truly is meant to fall it will happen there.” 

Tryanus dropped to the ground, gasping for air. As he stared up at the retreating form of his Sith Master his eyes flashed a sickly yellow. 

“It will be done, Master.” 

\-------------

TBC - in another story!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: As I hope you’ve gathered I have several stories in the works that deal with what was set up in this one. If you’d like to stay up to date on them please subscribe to the Scion’s Offering series https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138772 
> 
> Some of the dialogue was taken from Attack of the Clones. I hope this was a satisfying epilogue to this story. Also, I read that 212 Jedi came to rescue Obi-Wan on Geonosis and his Clone battalion was later named the 212 (couldn't be a coincidence). There wasn't a firm answer to how many Jedi died (mostly said "around 30 returned") so I decided to make it 187 who died which became the number of Windu's battalion...I feel like that should be canon. 
> 
> I super appreciate all of the kudos, bookmarks and comments on this story! It really has been a bit overwhelming (in such a good way). Please do me the honor of leaving your thoughts regarding the ending (or the story on a whole) and let me know if you have any predictions or hopes for future storylines!


	10. Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful cover was created by the amazing @grapemartini on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it so, so much!!! I can't believe my work inspired someone's art!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I was only going to make this a short one chapter story, but I felt we needed to spend more time with the rescue and aftermath. I have never written a story from mainly Qui-Gon’s POV before so I wanted to take a stab at it...let me know what you think!!


End file.
